Christmas Special II
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel to the Christmas story from last year. Christmas is coming and Ahsoka is off with her children to go back to her old world to see some old friends and new friends. But along the way they will encounter some old enemies as well from Ahsoka's past. Can Ahsoka and her children make it back in time before Christmas or will Christmas be ruined for Ahsoka and her family?
1. Chapter 1

**Jason- Welcome everyone to the new Christmas story that I hope will be one you will all like.**

**Ahsoka- How come you didn't do a Halloween or Thanksgiving one?**

**Jason- Missed Halloween cause I was busy and Thanksgiving, eh I guess it slipped my mind.**

**Ahsoka- Poor Thanksgiving, it doesn't seem to get a lot of attention.**

**Jason- Nope, a darn shame. Oh well time to begin and time for the disclaimer.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars or DC just his OC.**

**Jason- Let the madness begin!**

**Christmas Trip**

_Little Creek 2038(Ahsoka's pov)_

"Kids, hurry up it's almost time," I waited downstairs for the kids to come down so we could go.

It has been 10 years since I moved to earth and has been 7 years since the fall of Mark IV. So far things on earth have been going very well. Ichiro and I were preparing to go to my old world to see the council about bringing my kids Jake, Liana, and Barriss to Ilum, where hopefully they can find their crystals to make their first lightsabers.

Barriss has her own that my friend Barriss gave to my daughter as a present. However, I wanted to see if Barriss could find her own lightsaber. As for the twins they were looking forward to this ever since I began training them. A few weeks after the fall of Mark IV, Ronin Suzuki left me a large land that he used to build a Jedi temple on earth.

I was surprised that he did this, but also thrilled when I heard there were kids who were force sensitive. Many of the kids who joined were orphans, street kids, or kids who ran away from abusive homes. I had some help with the new kids thanks to the necklace Marrissa gave me, which allowed my friends from my old home to come back to teach the kids.

Master Skywalker influenced a lot of kids, especially when it came to teaching them how to fly or fix a droid. Master Kenobi and Luminara taught the kids to focus and study. Master Yoda taught the kids to be patient, even though many had a hard time understanding him. Barriss helped me teach the kids how to control their emotions, but not to not form attachments.

One of the many things I liked about being in charge of the new Jedi temple. That is making new rules such as allowing attachments, marriage, and not taking kids from parents, unless it's the kid's choice. Kalifa and Numa joined the order to help out, the others helped out too teaching the kids, and teaching them how to defend themselves. I was happy for what the others and Ronin did and hope this new order would survive than my old one did.

"I'm ready mommy," I turned around and saw my daughter Barriss wearing her black Jedi outfit I made for her and wore her glasses. She wore a long black cloak, with the hood covering her face, and she was carrying a big bag.

Barriss was 8 years old. Her lekku has grown and so did her headtails. As for the twins they were both ten years old. Jake despite being human did have some Togruta features like his dark orange skin and his hair being white with blue stripes on it like my Lekku.

Liana looked like me, she was a Togruta like Barriss, had the same markings as mine, but her teeth were human not like a Togruta. As for Barriss she couldn't see very well at a young age so the doctors gave her glasses to see. It seemed a little strange for a Togruta to wear glasses, but it was for her own good, and she didn't mind.

I smiled and approached Barriss moving the hood from her face, "You look beautiful and why are you bringing a suitcase? We're only going to be there for a day,"

"Awwwww , but mommy you said we could spend a week there," Barriss whined as she wanted to spend a week at her mommy's old home.

I sighed and kneeled down, "Barriss, I did say that, but we can't spend a week there. Christmas is in a two days and we need to come back to spend time with your grandparents,"

Barriss's expression turned to sadness, "I know, but I wanted to learn more about your home,"

I pet Barriss's head and I figured a way to cheer her up, "I know sweetie, but look I'll tell you what when we get back. We'll go see Aunt Marrissa, okay?"

Barriss's expression turned to happiness as she got excited, "Yay! Thank you mommy!"

Barriss wrapped her small arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, "No problem Barriss,"

I knew was going to regret this. I didn't mind Marrissa anymore, but going over to her place still gives me the creeps. Marrissa was still trying to get used to people, mostly Ichiro and the others. But with Barriss she opens up and spends time with her, almost as if Barriss was her own child. That kind of worries me, but Katalia assured me nothing will happen, hopefully.

Soon the twins came down as they wore their Jedi outfits I made them. Jake's was white, while Liana…was suppose to be black, except now it's pink, "We're ready mom,"

I sighed and approached my 10 year old daughter, "Liana, what did you do to your outfit?"

Liana looked at her outfit and then at her mom, "Oh I didn't like the color so I changed it,"

I rubbed the sides of my head and groaned, "Why didn't you tell me about this before I made the outfit?"

Liana shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchen. Jake followed her as I sat on the couch, "Where does she get that attitude from? I was never like that,"

"I would say your right," I turned around and saw Ichiro, "But um from what Anakin told me about your past in a way you did have an attitude that was like Liana's,"

I would have to have a word with my master about telling my husband about my past, "That is the last time I let you talk to my master or anyone from my past alone,"

Ichiro sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek, "I think it's cute. In a way Liana is your…mini me,"

Ichiro snickered while I gave him a stern look, "You are not watching that movie ever again," I got up and tried to leave, but Ichiro grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it," Ichiro pulled me back on the couch and kissed me on the cheek.

I knew I couldn't stay mad at Ichiro as I stopped him from kissing me on the cheek and kissed him on the lips, "Just promise me not to make those jokes when we're meeting my friends,"

Ichiro had a worried look on his face as I sensed something was wrong, "Um about that. My mom asked me to spend time with her and the twins. She feels like we haven't spend any time together in a long time,"

"So wait your not coming with us?" I was a little sad Ichiro wasn't coming. I wanted him to come with us.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. I was going to tell you, but I was worried you would be mad at me," I sighed and knew I couldn't be mad at Ichiro or Rachel who wanted to spend time with her kids, "But, mom said someone is coming with us,"

"Who?" The door opened and in Isamu who looked like he was ten years ago when we first met, in his 30's.

"Howdy everyone," Isamu entered the house wearing his civilian outfit.

"Grandpa Isamu!" The kids came running towards their grandpa as they jumped up to hug him.

"Hey there kids, how are you?" Isamu hugged all three and held them close, "Wow you're all getting bigger huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Barriss asked.

"I'm coming with you on this trip," the kids yelled as they were excited and happy that their grandpa was coming with them, "If you don't mind Ahsoka,"

I knew the kids would be sad if I said no and having Isamu along sounds okay, "I don't see why not,"

"Yay!" The kids shouted together in unison.

"Sorry about taking your place son," Isamu said to his son.

"It's okay dad, just be careful okay?" Isamu nodded as the kids went to finish getting ready.

_Unknown Island (Katalia's pov)_

Katalia was in her home with the drones putting up decorations for Christmas. Her kids would come over to visit so they could celebrate Christmas with their parents. It would be their first one together as a family. She had the drones make the food, put up the Christmas tree, and her job was to make sure everything was where it should be.

"Hello!" Katalia looked over by the door and saw her daughter-in-law Rowan coming in with the twins, Katalia's granddaughter and son.

"Rowan." Katalia smiled warmly, "Good to see you. Where's Markala?"

"He's looking for Roarik's stuff bear that he dropped in the plane," Roarik hid behind his mommy as he was shy.

"Hi Grandma Kat," Sierra walked up to her grandma hugging her.

Katalia stretched her neck, "Ugh, I'm getting stiff. Mark and I were up all night."

"Still going at it?" Rowan asked as she picked Roarik up in her arms.

She blinked, "Actually we had a night off and played a game, basically he was given a five minute head start, then I had to chase him around the island."

Sierra snickered, "And you caught him right Grandma?"

"He knows all the tunnels, short cuts, security doors, and he had an electric motorbike, of course I caught him." Katalia smirked.

Markala came into the house wearing a Christmas sweater that Rowan made, "Hey honey,"

Sierra and Roarik spoke at the same time, "Hi daddy,"

"Mother" he bowed his head to her.

Katalia held her arms out, "Come on, give me a hug."

He sighed but moved forward and embraced his mother with a smile, "Where is father?"

"He's in the lab working on a new design." she replied, "Something to do with emergency shield technology."

"That's cool and like the sweater I made for Markala, Katalia?" Rowan asked as the sweater was Christmas colored and has 'Merry Christmas' on the front of the sweater.

"Katalina called said she would be here tomorrow," Rowan explained.

"Grandma Katalia, can we go play with Aunt Ventrika?" Sierra asked as she tugged on her grandma's dress.

"Okay, she should be sunbathing on the beach." Katalia told them, "She'll have plenty of energy so if you want to play with her then she should be up to it."

The kids took off to see Ventrika, while Rowan used her magic to send the luggage to their rooms, "The house looks ready for Christmas. I'm impress Katalia, will there be a party?"

"Oh yeah." she nodded, "Mark's been planning to have a massive party to celebrate the end of the war, and because he owes so many birthday parties."

"Um, will you guys be okay if we invited Ryu, and his family?" Rowan asked.

Katalia visibly flinched, "I'm not sure... I don't know. I have no problem with Ryu or his mother, but..."

Rowan had pleading eyes, "Please, it's for Christmas please,"

"Not going to work on me." Katalia growled, "If you want Talsein here you get Mark's permission. Otherwise I'm saying no."

Rowan took off to go find Mark. She came back seconds later, "He said yes," Rowan smiled.

"What?" Katalia blinked, "How did you get down to his lab, ask him, convince him, and get back here so fast?"

Rowan raised her hand, "A magician never reveals her secrets and now I'm going to go call the others," Rowan took off to call Ryu and his family.

Katalia frowned, "Something's not right." she tapped her earpiece, "IG-101"

_Coruscant (Ahsoka's pov)_

We arrived outside the Jedi temple as the portal closed behind us. We looked around and the kids were amazed by the city of Coruscant. I looked around and saw the city looked like it was long ago. I also noticed the Jedi temple looked the same as I remembered it. Isamu used his flash step so we could appear at the entrance of the temple without climbing all the steps.

"Whoa," the kids said in unison amazed at how big the temple was. The one back home wasn't as big as the original temple, but it's still pretty big.

"A lot has changed since I came here," Isamu noticed the temple was not in ruins like the last time he was here.

"Well that was ten years ago Isamu, so of course it would have changed during that time," I knew the only time Isamu came here was looking for us when Ichiro and his sisters first came to this world.

"Still, it looks like the Jedi did pretty well rebuilding the order in just ten years," we were then approached by several droids as they aimed their guns at us.

"Halt, identify yourselves," I figured the Jedi would keep around some droids in order to protect the temple.

"I am Ahsoka Tano, Master Jedi, and I am here to speak with the Jedi Council," a minute later the droids withdrew their guns.

"Of course, right this way Master Tano," I turned to my kids and kneeled down.

"Listen, I'll be back in a little bit. Wait with Grandpa Isamu and don't cause trouble," the kids nodded as I turn to Isamu, "Keep them out of trouble please Isamu,"

Isamu nodded, "You have my word my lady,"

I rolled my eyes and followed the droids. The droids led me towards a female Jedi who I recognized, "Maris Brood, it's been a while,"

Maris looking older and wearing a cloak smiled when she saw me, "Ahsoka, it's been a while how are you?"

"Everything has been fine and you look different" I noticed Maris's stomach was bigger than last time I saw her.

Maris blushed a bit and nodded, "Yep, A few months pregnant,"

I was happy for Maris, "That's great, I guess since the rules changed they allowed you to meet someone huh?"

Maris nodded, "Yes, I'm glad to have met him, and he's not a Jedi. He's head of security here in the Jedi temple,"

"That's great, um listen is everyone here?" Maris nodded, "Good, can you get them together I want to ask them something,"

"Of course, is everything okay?" Maris asked.

"Yeah, just need to ask them a favor,"

_Soul Society (Hanako's pov)_

I was in the office getting ready to finish up. Christmas was almost here and I needed to head off to see Hikari about a secret little project we're working on. As I was getting ready to finish my teenage daughter and nephew Hayami and Kei came into the room and began barricading it.

"Um hi mom," I looked at Hayami wondering what she did.

"Hi, what did you two do?"

"Why do you always assume we did something?" Hayami asked trying to be innocent.

"Because you're my daughter and I know you too well," the door exploded as an older Yachiru came in angry.

"Where's my candy!" Hayami and Kei hid behind Hayami.

"Yachiru, what are you doing here?" I asked wondering what the kids did this time.

"I was making candy for Kenny when Hayami stole my candy," I turn to Hayami as she smiled innocently at me.

"Listen up, Christmas is almost here and the last thing I need is more headaches. So Hayami hand Yachiru back the candy," Hayami and Kei looked at each other and sighed.

"We um kind of ate them all, but only because Hayami said they were for us," Kei said blaming Hayami.

"Then you two will work with Yachiru to make more candy," the kids groaned, "No whining now get going you two,"

The kids left with Yoruichi who had a satisfied look on her face. Yoruichi came by and saw the hole, "Just another normal week before Christmas huh?"

I gave Yoruichi an annoyed look as she walked off smiling, "I'm going to kick her ass later,"

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was with the council explaining to them why I came back. I was surprised to see there were now six council members. Kento and his wife Mallie Marek, Rahm Kota, Cin Drallig, Serra Keto, and Maris was also a member of the council.

I was happy for her and happy for Serra as well. Kento and Mallie's son Galen became a Jedi Knight, along with Mara Jade a new member of the Jedi, O-Mar, and Jinx. So it looks like despite what happened with the Forever Empire, the Jedi Order is still strong, even if the numbers have lessened.

"Master Tano, you have come here asking for your children to go to Ilum to get their lightsaber crystals?" Mallie asked as I nodded my head.

"Is there a problem?" I asked wondering if everything is okay.

"None, you don't need to ask us permission Ahsoka," Master Drallig explained, "Even if you left this world, this will be your home, and you are more than welcome to go anywhere without our permission,"

I bowed my head before the council, "Thank you, I'll go inform the kids then,"

"Actually Ahsoka there is one thing," Rahm Kota said before I left, "We do have a favor to ask from you,"

"Uh sure what is it?" I wondered what the council wanted from me.

Kento explained the favor, "You remember the gathering right?"

I nodded knowing what it was, "Yes, it's when a special group of younglings who have passed their requirements in order to be part of a special trip. A trip that will lead them to Ilum where they will find their lightsaber crystals and…wait a minute are you guys asking me to take some younglings to Ilum?"

The Council looked at each other and then nodded, "Well, since you're on your way there we figured you wouldn't mind taking a few younglings with you,"

I should have guessed asking the council for something was not going to be for free. I didn't want to take younglings with me, but I knew I couldn't say no. I figured the Council was busy with other things and this would give me a chance to practice taking younglings to Ilum to get their lightsabers when the ones back home are ready for the gathering.

"All right I'll do it," the Council smiled as they were glad by my decision, "So um who are the younglings I'm taking?"

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Isamu was with the kids as they explored the Jedi temple. The kids were amazed by the different statues the temple had and how different it was from the temple back home. Isamu enjoyed seeing the surprise looks on his grandkid's faces. It was normal for them to react the way they were. He remembered how Hikari and him reacted when they came to the Soul Society when they were around the grandkid's ages.

"Grandpa, how come the temple here looks different than the one back home?" Liana asked.

"Not sure, I guess your mom didn't want the temple to look exactly like the one here," Isamu figured since he didn't know why Ahsoka changed things from the temple back home.

"I like the one back home. Some of these people I don't know who they are," Barriss couldn't figure out who these people were from the statues.

Jake then noticed something and snuck away from the others. He snuck into a room and saw someone. It was a girl. She had dark skin, blue eyes, and a strange headwear on her head. He didn't know what it was, but then remembered what his mom taught him about the species from this world. Jake remembered and knew this girl was a Tholothian.

Jake was stunned by this girl. He has never met another alien before, at least one from his mom's world. There was something about this girl that make Jake feel nervous and dry at the mouth. He never felt this way before and wasn't sure what to do. Jake moved closer and tripped as he fell on the floor. The girl noticed Jake and approached him.

"Are you okay?" Jake looked up and saw the girl as he blushed.

Jake got up quickly and cleared his throat, "I'm fine um thanks,"

The girl smiled and examined Jake, "Who are you? I never seen you around the temple before,"

"Oh I'm Jake, Jake Tano Ishida," Jake extended his hand to the girl who shook it.

"I'm Katooni, nice to meet you Jake," Jake smiled nervously at Katooni as they broke the handshake, "Tano, wait are you related to the Jedi Ahsoka Tano?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, she's my mom. You know her?"

Katooni looked surprised by what Jake said, "You're mom? I thought Jedi weren't allowed to fall in love or have kids?"

Jake was now the one confused, "Who said that?"

"The code," Katooni explained.

Jake then remembered that in his mom's old world the Jedi weren't allowed to fall in love because it would lead to the dark side. Jake's mom told him in a way it's true, but only if the Jedi allow their feelings to cloud their judgment. That is why Jake's mom allowed her Jedi Order to fall in love, but only if they control their emotions.

"Oh right well um I thought that rule was gone?"

"Well yeah it is, but I mean before it wasn't," Katooni said as Jake understood.

"Oh, well I guess my mom broke the rule then," Jake was glad his mom did break the rule so she could be with dad, Jake, and his sisters.

"Wow, I'm surprised," Katooni couldn't believe Ahsoka Tano who she heard much about broke the rules and had a kid.

"Yeah, so um when did you join the Jedi?" Jake asked.

"Well,"

Just then a human boy came into the room. He had short black hair, green eyes, and dark skin. He also wore a Jedi outfit and walked up to Katooni, "Hey Katooni the Council said we were going to go to Ilum to get our crystals,"

Katooni looked excited as this is what her and her friends were waiting for, "That's great, oh um Petro this is Jake and Jake this is Petro,"

Petro turned to Jake and crossed his arms, "I don't remember him coming here,"

Katooni rolled her eyes, "He's Ahsoka Tano's son,"

Petro's eyes widened, "You serious?" Petro looked at Jake, "He doesn't look like a Togruta,"

Jake scratched the back of his head, "Well that's because my dad is…human,"

"Oh, I see that explains it," Petro understood as he knew a few kids back home how many were crossed breeds of human and Twi'lek or Togruta, "So where is your mom? I want to meet her,"

"My mom famous around here?" Jake asked.

Katooni nodded, "Yes she is, but we'll meet her later. We should get ready for the trip Petro,"

Petro groaned, "Oh man that's right. Darn, well I hope we can talk later Jake, see ya,"

"See ya Jake," Katooni and Petro left.

Jake was a little sad that Katooni left as he wanted to talk to her, "Bye,"

Liana appeared tackling her brother and putting him in an arm bar, "Where we're you? We were worried about you!"

Jake was tapping like crazy, "I give I give sorry sorry sorry,"

Isamu appeared and lifted Liana away from Jake, "What did your mom say about tackling your siblings?"

"Not to do it in front of an adult?" Isamu gave his granddaughter an emotionless expression, "What?"

Isamu sighed, "It's not to harm them, ever,"

"Oooooh that's not what I heard," Liana tried to act innocent with Barriss snickering.

Jake rubbed his arm, "Why did you do that?"

Isamu put Liana down, "You disappeared and I thought you got kidnapped like mom did when that blue skin guy kidnapped her here in the temple,"

Isamu knew Liana meant well, but she didn't need to overreact, "Liana, that was long ago and since then the temple's security has gotten better. No one is going to kidnap you, your sister, mother, or brother,"

Liana nodded and turned to her brother, "I'm sorry, just don't do that bro,"

Jake nodded knowing his sister was just looking out for him, "It's okay, so um where's mom?"

"Right here," Ahsoka came by and approached her kids, "Listen there's been a change in plans,"

"What is it?" Isamu asked.

"We're going to Ilum, but we're not going alone," the kids looked confused wondering what their mom is talking about.

**Ahsoka is off to Ilum with the kids, but they aren't going alone. What is going to happen next time? And what will happen when the kids meet the younglings. Yep, the six younglings are here and they are going to be meeting. I wonder how they'll react when they find out about where Ahsoka is from and everything about the DC earth.**

**Now then I want to thank General Herbison for helping with the chapter. Also want to thank Malek for wanting another Christmas story, truth is I wasn't planning on making a new one. But since Omega ended and Christmas was coming, heck why not try it again. So hope ya like how this started dude.**

**Please leave some reviews, just nothing negative. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also check out some of General Herbison's stories too in case many of you don't remember who the Forever Empire is and how there is less Jedi in the galaxy, plus on how Ahsoka came to the DC earth. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**

**Ahsoka- So wait how does this work for here in this universe?**

**Jason- Time slowed a bit, but after the many times our heroes went back and forth between dimensions it caused time to move a little faster. In the DC universe it's been 10 years since Ahsoka's homecoming, but in the Star Wars universe it has been only three years. So not much, but that's how it works now. Does everyone understand?**

**Ahsoka- I think so...what do you say General?**

**General - Makes perfect sense to me. I mean if you recall when you and Katalia had just beat Lucius the Immortal, Talon and I were there removing Mark IV's body. Then about sixteen years later when Markala and the cat kids were around Talon and I hadn't aged. It's all a weird temporal paradox. **

**Jason: there ya go folks and if you have more trouble understanding then ask the general.**

**General - No problem. Though to be honest jumping back and forward in time really does take its toll. Plus there is always the trouble if you meet yourself... hmm two of me...**

**Ahsoka- If there is two of you then it will cause problems...for everyone. **

**Jason- In some ways. Well folks that's it for now see ya and take care**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason- Welcome back everyone to the new Christmas story and I hope many enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Ahsoka- It was nice, though I have a feeling you are going to do something bad in this chapter.**

**Jason- I would never do that, this is a Christmas story not all Christmas stories have bad things happening.**

**Isamu- Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Jason- Um yeah right that does count…begin with the disclaimer.**

**Isamu- Fine, Jason or AVP5 along with General Herbison doesn't own anything of Star Wars or DC universe, just their own OC.**

**Ahsoka- Enjoy the chapter. **

**Crystal Search Part 1**

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I stood outside the Jedi temple near a Jedi starship that was going to Ilum. I explained to the kids that we were going to go to Ilum with several younglings who were going to get their Jedi crystals. The kids were very excited and didn't seem to mind having some traveling companions. Plus I think this would be good for the kids since this would be their chance to make friends with other kids.

As the kids talked about what their lightsabers would look like, Isamu approached me smiling, "So, Master Tano you ready to lead these kids to Ilum?"

I nodded, "Yes I am, I am a little nervous though. This is the first time I would be going to Ilum, while taking so many kids to get their lightsaber crystals, especially since well,"

"I know, you haven't told them yet have you?" I shook my head.

I didn't tell the kids that I couldn't go with them to get their crystals. That they needed to find them on their own and how the crystals will be hidden. So they need to find them by using all I taught them. I only hope they will be okay and work together. If they separate to find their crystals then, I wish I could go with them.

Isamu placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be okay Ahsoka. We taught them everything we know and now all we have to do is hope they are ready,"

I nodded and knew Isamu was right, "Thanks Isamu,"

We soon saw the younglings heading towards us and I was surprised to see all six of them were very young. One is a human, the other a Tholothian, a Nautolan, Rodian, Ithorian, and a Wookie. It has been a long time since I ever saw a Wookie Jedi before. This group to me looks to be very promising.

"Greetings everyone I am Master Ahsoka Tano," I could tell the kids looked excited, "It is an honor to meet you all,"

"The honor is all ours Master Tano. We heard so much about you," the Tholothian girl said as the others looked happy to meet me.

"Where have you been for these many years?" The human boy asked.

I smiled and knew I could tell them, but it would take too much time, "All in good time. For now let me introduce to you three more younglings who will join you," I turned to the kids who walked up next to me, "This is Jake, Liana, and Barriss,"

The kids smiled and waved at the younglings when the Rodian girl spoke, "Barriss? You mean like Barriss Offee?"

"Mommy named me after her friend," the younglings looked surprised by what Barriss said.

"It's true, I left this Jedi Order and got married. However, I did not give up the ways of being a Jedi. I chose to being a Jedi my own way, but again that is a story for another time,"

The Wookie spoke as I understood what he said, "And they're all Jedi?"

"Yes, these three are Force sensitive like you six. Oh and this is their grandfather, Isamu Ishida," Isamu walked next to me and bowed his head.

"It is an honor to meet you all younglings. I am looking forward to seeing how you six will do on this mission," Isamu stepped away as he allowed me to give my speech.

"You have proved that you are ready for the Gathering. A time for a Jedi to travel to the planet of Ilum, where they will face a great challenge, and an honorable place for many Jedi Younglings like yourself to experience," I saw many of them looked excited as they knew what the Gathering was.

"What is the Gathering, mom I mean Master Tano?" Liana asked wanting to show respect to her mom in front of the other younglings.

I smiled and spoke the youngling's names, "Petro, Ganodi, Byph, Katooni, Zatt, Gungi," I turned to my kids, "Jake, Liana, and Barriss. The time has come for you all to build your own lightsabers,"

The kids got all excited as this was something I'm sure many of them were looking forward to, "Calm down kids Master Tano is not done," the kids became silent again as I continued talking.

"Be warn, this is no simple task and there are many perils that lie ahead for you all. Where we're going there in no place more sacred to the Jedi, so remember all you were taught, and stay focus," the kids all nodded understanding what I said, "Good, now come on,"

The kids ran up onboard followed by my kids who followed suit, "So, think they're all ready?"

I turn to Isamu and shrugged my shoulders, "Only time will tell,"

_Earth, Little Creek (Rachel's pov)_

I was with Ichiro and Arella as we were getting things ready for Katalia's party. It was the first one she was doing with Mark since he came back. They hadn't had time to work on parties before so for the last few years we had the party and they showed up. It wasn't so bad, except we couldn't invite Talsein since Katalia still had a problem with him. I couldn't blame her, but after all this time I got used to him so she should try too.

"Hey mom, do you think Ahsoka will make it back in time for the party? Christmas Eve is almost here," Ichiro asked as he worked on making the Christmas cookies.

"I'm sure they'll make it back. I heard Marrissa is making some special cookies for Barriss and we know Barriss wouldn't miss that," Arella said as she used her magic to wrap the gifts.

I was a little jealous that my own granddaughter preferred food made from Marrissa than with me, "Well this year will be different. I'm going to make her some special cookies,"

Ichiro and Arella panicked, "Mom wait!"

"What?" I asked wondering why the kids were shouting.

"Mom last time you cooked you unleashed a food monster that almost ate Rowan and me," Arella explained remembering how traumatized Rowan and Arella were after that incident.

"It's been 20 years I think I know what I'm doing," I went to cook.

_Five minutes later (Normal pov)_

Outside the house it was quiet and nothing seemed to be going on. Suddenly a giant mutant squid chicken monster popped out from the house and began to roar as it had Arella in it's tentacles, "We told you so!"

Ichiro and Rachel came out of the house in fighting mode, "Shut it!"

Ichiro sighed and wondered if his wife was doing better than he was.

_Hyperspace (Normal pov)_

Ahsoka and Isamu were at the cockpit flying the ship, while the kids were resting up. Jake, Liana, and Barriss were on one side, while the younglings were in another talking about what they were going to make their lightsabers look like. Petro kept bragging how he'll find his crystal first, along with making his lightsaber first.

"Soooo sis you got an idea on how your lightsaber will look like?" Jake asked his sister Liana who was reading a book.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was thinking of having one be like mom's or maybe one that's well unique," Liana liked her mom's lightsaber, but she wanted to make one that was unique.

"I want to make mine like mommy's friend had. Master Skywalker's lightsaber," Barriss said as she remembered what her mom told her about her master's lightsaber and how she showed Barriss the form of the saber.

"Well I just one that will be easy for me to use," Jake saw Katooni approaching him, "Oh um h-hi Katooni,"

"Hi Jake," Katooni turned to the sisters, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Katooni,"

Liana extended her hand, "Nice to meet you too Katooni, I'm Liana. This is my dorky brother Jake and my little sister Barriss,"

Jake glared at his sister for calling him a dork, while Katooni snickered a bit by the dorky comment, "Well it's an honor to meet the children of Ahsoka Tano and Barriss I'm sure it's an honor to be named after an amazing Jedi like Barriss Offee,"

Barriss shook her head, "I wouldn't say honor. I am happy to be named after my mommy's best friend. I heard she was very smart,"

Katooni noticed the glasses, "I never seen a Togruta use glasses before,"

Liana pets her sister's head, "Well she needed them when she was little and likes using them,"

"Oh well that's good, so Jake we never finished talking did we?" Katooni asked as Jake got nervous around Katooni again.

"I um guess not," Petro and the others approached the kids.

"So your Master Tano's kids? Huh I never thought a Jedi would break the rules," Petro said a little surprised.

"Well our mom did, got a problem with that?" Liana said almost sounding threatening towards Petro.

"Um no," Petro got a little scared of Liana, which caused the others to snicker.

Byph spoke to the twins, but they couldn't understand what he said, "Huh?"

Barriss spoke for her siblings, "He said it's pretty cool to meet us and wants to know where we're from," The twins looked at her sister surprised, "I paid attention to what mommy taught me about speaking and understanding other languages,"

"Oh, well um we're from a planet called Earth," Liana explained leaving the younglings confused, "That's far far away from here,"

"So um what brings you guys here?" Zatt asked.

"Our mom wanted us to get our crystals and brought us here as a Christmas gift," the younglings again looked confused.

"What's Christmas?" Ganodi asked.

"It's a holiday we have on earth," Barriss said smiling, "When we all spend time together with our family, eat, have fun, and get presents from Santa Claus,"

The younglings again were confused as Jake explained, "He's a human who gives presents to all the good boys and girls of the world,"

"Whoa," the younglings were surprised by who Santa was.

"Yep and there's more," Liana began explaining to the younglings about Christmas and why it was a great holiday.

_Unknown Island (Rowan's pov)_

I was in my room hiding the presents in the closet as I didn't want the kids to peak at what they got. As I worked on the gifts Katalia entered the room and looked me suspiciously, "I didn't peak in my gifts I swear don't tell Markala,"

"We need to talk." Katalia folded her arms.

"What did the kids do?" I asked wondering if the kids broke something.

"I mean we need to talk about what you done to Mark." she growled.

"Ooooooh I didn't do anything, why?" I asked wondering what Katalia was talking about.

"There is no way Mark would allow Talsein here." she advanced threateningly, "Tell me what you did."

"Well," I told Katalia what happened earlier today.

_Flashback (Normal pov)_

_Rowan teleported where Mark was working and approached him carefully, "Hi Mr. Markoneous,"_

_He didn't answer. Instead he was writing long calculations on a board while robots flew around carrying bits and pieces._

_Rowan decided to ask Mark her request, "Um Mr. Markoneous is it okay if Talsein can come over for the Christmas party?"_

_"Yes" Markoneous answer absentmindedly, looking at his formula, "Yes that's okay."_

_Flashback ended (Rowan's pov)_

Katalia rolled her eyes, "When he's working you could ask him for anything and he'd say yes. That's exploitation you know."

"Oooooh like how the twins asked him if they could play with his toys?" I asked remembering the twins telling me that their Mark let them play with some toys he has.

"Probably" Katalia shrugged, "Just better hope that Maraxus doesn't see Talsein or things will be very bad."

I sat down on the bed crossing my legs, "Do you still hate Talsein?"

"Oh yeah," Katalia nodded, "He claimed that Mark was an evil person for betraying people, then Talsein turns around and betrays him. Plus Talsein's pets continually got in my way,"

"I thought after so many years you would forgive him like mom did with you and Mark," I sighed and didn't like that Katalia still hated Talsein. My mom didn't like him still, but got used to him being around.

Katalia shook her head violently, "I held a grudge against your mother for sixteen years, and that was only because she annoyed me. Now imagine how much I despise Talsein,"

I imagined it, but then imagined Talsein and Katalia in cartoon form whacking each other with hammers that made squeaky noises. I snickered thinking about this and wished this was a way to help the two get along.

"It's not funny." Katalia hissed, "It's sickening. Now if you will excuse me I have security details to work out." she turned and walked away angrily.

I sighed, "Now I know what to do for Christmas. Help those two get along,"

_Ilum (Ahsoka's pov)_

We soon made it to the planet of Ilum. The home of the Jedi crystals, where all Jedi come to get their crystals so they can use to make their lightsabers, and a place where only the Jedi know of. As we landed I had all the kids wear their coats as we headed towards the temple. Isamu followed us as he kept a lookout for any signs of trouble.

We soon made it to where the temple's entrance was, but I could tell the younglings were unsure if this was the right place, "It's a dead end,"

Liana shook her head, "No this is it,"

"How do you know?" Petro asked.

"Because the Jedi wouldn't leave the temple out in the open for everyone to see, they would hide it," I smiled at Liana seeing passed what the other Younglings didn't see.

"You are correct Liana. Now listen up outstretched your hand and focus on the Force," I explained, "Together and only together can we enter,"

I outstretched my hands and began to use the Force. The others soon began doing the same as we concentrated on getting the entrance to open. The walls began to shift as we focused more. Soon the walls moved away as the temple was revealed. I smiled as I turned to the younglings who looked happy by what they did together.

"Hurry now the sun is rising and we need to begin," the younglings went inside as Isamu and I followed from behind.

"Why is it important to do this soon?" Isamu asked.

"I'll explain once we're inside," We entered the temple and the younglings were amazed by the many statues of hooded Jedi wielding lightsabers. I smiled and remembered feeling the same way when I first came here so long ago.

I walked in the middle of the room where the younglings gathered around, "So what now?" Jake asked.

I raised my hand as my kids knew it was for them to be quiet so I could talk, "The Force to a Jedi is the greatest ally. It helps us, it guides us, and it gives us the strength we need to protect the galaxy," the younglings all sat down and listened to what I was saying, "However, with great power comes great responsibility. For a Jedi no greater responsibility comes by using the Force to protect the innocent and help guide many to the right path,"

"And we can't use the Force to hurt others, unless you're a Sith right?" Ganodi asked.

I nodded, "In some ways yes. However, as I learned over the last ten years is that a Sith who uses his power for bad by harming others is someone that needs to be stopped. However, if that Sith uses their powers to help the innocent then they are not evil,"

The kids all looked confused as Isamu walked up, "No one is evil because of who they are and because of their powers. It's how you use them that makes you who you are, the choice you make will decide your future, and it's your choice that will help you carry on the tradition of being a Jedi by using all you learned to help the innocent,"

I nodded by what Isamu said, "But, you can't always rely on the Force. You must use your skills to help you and use your greatest ally to help you protect the innocent," I took out my lightsaber activating it, "The lightsaber is not a tool. It's an extension of yourself, it will help protect the ones you want to protect, and it will help protect the galaxy from darkness,"

Jake raised his hand as I allowed him to talk, "So in a way a lightsaber is like grandpa's sword right? It's not a weapon, it's an ally that you must trust in, and work together in order to protect the ones you care for?"

"Yes, it is here where you will find the heart of your lightsaber. The crystal." I used the Force and lifted my hand as I waved around causing the window above us to open.

The sunlight shined in through the ceiling as I moved the short claw had once more causing the machine hanging above the shift to turn. The giant ice waterfall behind us soon began to melt into water. I finished and the kids saw the entrance into the cave to harvest their crystals.

"If you wish to become Jedi then you must enter the crystal cave to find your crystals," I could tell many of them gulped as they were worried, "Trust in yourselves, in each other, and do not lose hope. Only then will you all succeed. Once you have your crystal do not remain in the cave as daylight will be gone, and the door will freeze over, trapping you all inside,"

The kids gulped louder as they were worried about being locked in the cave, "For how long?" Ganodi asked.

"For one rotation and there will be nothing anyone can do for you," I knew I was scaring most of them with what I was saying, but I knew it wasn't to scare them, just to help them focus on their mission.

"How will we know which crystal to pick?" Petro asked.

"Only you'll know which one is yours, now hurry," the younglings hesitated, but Liana was the first to walk forward.

"I'm not scared, I'll find my crystal, and get out," Liana ran into the cave.

"Hey wait for me I'm getting mine first," Petro followed Liana.

The others soon took off into the cave, except for Barriss who was scared. I approached Barriss and checked on her, "Barriss, you can wait till next time when you're a little older. It's okay,"

Barriss looked down and shook her head, "No, I'm not going to wait. I'm brave, I'm going in,"

I smiled at Barriss trying to be brave, "All right, but if you want to come out then you can,"

Barriss nodded and took off after her siblings. Isamu sat down and stretched his arms, "Think they're ready?"

I nodded, "Yes they are,"

**How was that? Good I hope and yes it looks like the kids are off to get their crystals and once again Rachel aka Raven sucks at cooking. Who would have thought five minutes later she creates that thing. She's a worst cook than Zeliska. General don't tell her though or she'll cook something worst. **

**Please leave some reviews, just nothing negative. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also check out some of General Herbison's stories too in case many of you don't remember who the Forever Empire is and how there is less Jedi in the galaxy, plus on how Ahsoka came to the DC earth. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back my children to a new chapter of the Christmas Story. We are closing in on Christmas aren't we? Well I hope many will be ready for it and I hope what you get is okay with you. Don't get mad if you didn't get the gift you wanted, it's the thought that counts right? At least that's the way I believe. **

**All right time to begin shall we? I don't own anything of Star Wars or DC universe. I don't own anything of General Herbison as well. He owns his own OC's and he doesn't own anything from Star Wars or DC universe. So shall we begin then? All right enjoy this next chapter everyone. **

**Crystal Search Part 2**

_Cave (Liana's pov)_

We made it inside the cave as I stopped waiting for the others. Petro stopped as well as the others caught up, "So this is the cave huh? Looks pretty dark,"

"What? Scared Liana?" Petro said as Liana punched him in the shoulder.

"Watch it Petro or I'll be kicking your butt so hard you won't be able to sit down for months," Petro backed away a little scared of Liana.

Katooni snickered as this was the first time she saw Petro afraid of someone, "So does anyone know how we're going to find our crystals in a place made out of ice?"

"Mom told us we would need to focus and remember all we learned in order to find our crystal," Barriss said remembering what mom taught us.

Jake nodded, "She's right, let's remember our training and we'll find our crystals before the ice covers the exit. If we can't find them in time then we can spend a day in here till the sun melts the ice away,"

"Um Jake from my calculations (sniffle) taking into account the planetary movement of the system (sniffle) the sun only rises on Ilum every 19 days," Zatt explained.

"Oh," Jake was surprised by how long it takes for the sun to rise, "Well I guess we better go looking for our crystals before we turn into icicles huh?"

"Well I don't know about you lot, but enough with the chatter. I'm going to be the first to get my crystal and get out of here," Petro said confident he'll find his crystal first.

"Petro wait," Katooni said stopping Petro, "Maybe we should stick together?"

"No thank you," Petro said as he turned to the others, "You're on your own,"

Liana sighed, "So selfish, hey I'm going to keep an eye on him you guys go on ahead,"

"All right, but be careful Liana," Liana nodded and followed Petro while the others headed the other way.

The kids entered another room and saw three pathways that led to different caves, "Which way now?" Ganodi asked.

"We can go innie minnie miny mo," the others looked at Barriss confused.

"I don't think we have time for that, we may need to split up," Jake suggested.

"What? No we should stay together, what if one of us gets lost?" Ganodi didn't like that suggestion.

Katooni knew Jake was right, "Jake's right, we don't have time to go to one cave then another if we don't find the crystals,"

"But what if we get lost?" Barriss said a little worried.

"Hey, are we Jedi or cowards? On the count of three we close our eyes and point to a door," Zatt suggested, "The door you choose is the direction is where you'll go,"

The others nodded and counted to three. They all pointed to where they were going to go. Jake, Zatt, and Katooni in the first path, Ganodi, Barriss, and Ganodi in the middle, and Byph chose the last one alone.

"Oh sorry Byph, looks like you're on your own," Zatt felt bad that Byph was going down the cave alone.

Byph didn't like this and wanted to go with the others, "Byph your instincts told you to go that way. You have to follow your instinct," Byph was scared and didn't want to go alone.

"You shouldn't be scared Byph, you're a Jedi, you can do this," Jake said trying to help Byph.

As the others took off Barriss approached Byph, "Here," Barriss gave Byph a flashlight, "My dad gave me this and told me if I get scared I can use this to make all the bad monsters go away,"

Byph took it and thanked Barriss. Barriss kissed Byph on the cheek and left. Byph was a little surprised by the kiss and looked at the flashlight. Byph soon found his confidence and turned on the flashlight as he headed down the cave.

_Soul Society (Hanako's pov)_

I was in the kitchen getting things ready for the party at Katalia's place. I baked a lot of gingerbread cookies, made non-alcoholic or alcoholic eggnogs, and some the cake ready. I enjoyed being a soul reaper, but cooking has always been something I love doing, especially when it comes to baking.

My mom used to bake a lot and she taught me how to bake. I sighed when I remembered my mom wasn't here anymore. I looked out into the garden where Hayami and Kei were playing. I smiled as I was glad I was here for my daughter. I didn't want her to grow up without a mother like I did. Heck maybe when she is ready I can teach her how to bake.

"Is everything ready?" I turned around and saw Byakuya entering the room.

"What do you think?" Byakuya looked around and saw the table, counter, and half of the floor in the kitchen had trays filled with baked goods.

"A little too much don't you think?" Byakuya asked not responding like many husbands would if they saw how much sweets their wives made, "After all didn't Katalia say she was going to make the food?"

I looked around and didn't see any problems, "There is no such thing as a little too much and she said she was making the meal, not the deserts. I told her I would bring the deserts,"

"I don't remember her saying that," Byakuya didn't remember Katalia being okay with that.

"Just tell me you brought help to carry the food," I put my apron away and cleaned my hands.

"I did," I saw Retsu coming into the room.

"Hello Hanako," I smiled and hugged Retsu.

"Hello Retsu, I'm glad you came, and I see you decided to take up on my invitation huh?" Retsu nodded.

"Yes I have and I brought someone who wanted to see you," I saw two kids with black hair and blue eyes entering the room.

"Hi Hanako!" The kids were my grandpa's twin children, Gabriel and Luna, in a way they were my uncle and aunt, but they saw me more as an older sister.

A few months after Grandpa Ronin died, my new grandmother in law Retsu gave birth to the twins Gabriel and Luna. I was happy for Retsu since she never had children and was now a mother. I was sad though that she didn't have Ronin to help raise them, but after convincing her to move in with me and Byakuya we managed to help raise the kids together. Plus it was nice for Hayami to help out too as helping the kids made her mature a little.

"So, you two ready for the party?" The kids nodded, "Good, also Hayami is outside with Kei if you two want to play with them.

The kids got excited and nodded, "Thank you!"

I smiled as I was glad those kids were doing well despite their father not being here, "So you think it's time?"

Retsu nodded as she held in her hand a wrapped cloth that was wrapped around a long sword shape form, "I think it's time for Gabriel to take up this sword,"

"Do you think it will accept him?" Byakuya asked knowing who the sword belonged to.

"I hope so, at least with it he will be close to his father than before," Retsu had a sad expression on her face.

I walked up to her and hugged her, "I miss him too, but I know he's looking down on us happy that we're alive,"

"Thank you Hanako," Retsu thanked her granddaughter-in-law and her expression turned to happiness again, "Now let's get the food ready to go, okay?"

I nodded as we worked on getting the food ready for the party.

_Meanwhile (Liana's pov)_

Petro and I walked down the dark cave looking for anything that looks like crystals. I know my mom told me to be patient and concentrate on where my crystal would be. As we walked I could tell Petro was really full of himself. Like he was going to actually find his crystal so easily than the others and make it out of the cave first.

"Are you always this confident in yourself?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Petro asked wondering why Liana asked him that question.

"Gee I don't know. Maybe it's because you told everyone you'll find your crystal and took off without them?" I said as Petro just smiled, which made me mad.

"We're in here looking for our crystals. Not looking for one. It would take too long if we stayed together, just like it is for you staying with me," Petro explained.

"The only reason I'm with you is to keep you from getting killed," I could tell Petro didn't take me seriously.

"Thanks, but um I don't need help okay I can take care of myself," Liana rolled her eyes and helped Petro up. Petro then spotted something shining, "That must be my crystal,"

I saw the crystal and wanted to say something, but didn't bother, "Yeah, must be it,"

Petro carefully got the crystal and smiled, "Looks like I got mine first,"

"Yeah, say why don't you go up to my mom and show her the crystal," I suggested knowing what it was.

"Sure you don't want me to stay and help?" Petro said in a mocking tone.

"No no go on ahead big guy," Petro shrugged his shoulders.

"All right, good luck then," Petro took off and I shook my head.

"That guy is such a dork," I then saw something shining and smiled when I saw what it was, "This is going to be good,"

_(Jake's pov) _

Katooni, Zatt, and I continued looking for our crystals as Zatt used his device to try and find them. While he did that I decided to try talking to Katooni again, "So um Katooni how did you join the Jedi?"

"Oh well, I was on my planet ten years ago when the Forever Empire appeared. My family managed to find some safety thanks to Master Adi Gallia who was the same species as me, but she died defending us," I saw Katooni's expression turned to sadness as I felt bad, "Master Drallig found me and my friends then took me back to the temple. My parents were okay with this and figure I would be safe there than at home. I guess they didn't hear what happened here huh?"

I remembered my mom telling my sisters and I the truth about what happened at her home world. How Uncle Mark was once an evil emperor that killed off almost all the Jedi and the non-human species of this galaxy. Liana has since then disliked Uncle Mark and Aunt Katalia, but if mom forgave him, then I should too. Though I shouldn't tell Katooni who my uncle and aunt are just yet, if they knew the truth it would be very bad.

"So Jake how did you become a Jedi?" Katooni asked.

"My mom asked my sisters and me if we wanted to become Jedi. She trained us and told us if we still wanted to be Jedi then we can continue training," I looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "It wasn't easy, but we got used to it and chose to become Jedi. That way we can protect people like my parents and grandparents have done,"

"Your grandparents, you mean your grandpa?" Katooni asked.

"Yeah, but again that's a story for another time. Hey Zatt how we doing on the crystals?" I asked wondering how Zatt's device was working.

"It doesn't seem to be working well, (sniffle), I don't think we went the right way. We better go back," Zatt sniffled again as the cold was getting to him.

Katooni was about to follow her friends when she spotted something bright," Wait, look up there. Something's flashing,"

Zatt and I looked up, but we couldn't see anything, "I can't see anything,"

Katooni turned to Zatt, "Why can't you see it? Jake do you see it?"

I shook my head and then remembered something my mom told me, "Wait maybe it's because that's your crystal. My mom said that only we would know which is our crystal and the crystal would know who it's user would be,"

"Really?" Katooni asked as she looked up to see how high it is.

"Yeah," Zatt understood what Jake was saying, "He's right, you'll have to climb Katooni,"

Katooni sees that it's up high and it might take too much time, "All the way up there? But it's just so high. I can't do that,"

"I believe in you," Zatt said trying to help his friend.

Jake placed his hand on Katooni's shoulder, "You can do it Katooni. Have faith in yourself and you'll succeed. If you want I can stay and help you,"

Katooni looked up and sighed, "No, I need to do this on my own, and I wouldn't want you guys to lose time to find your crystals. I'll be fine and thanks guys,"

"Good luck Katooni," Zatt took off as I waited a bit.

"Stay safe okay?" Katooni nodded as I followed Zatt.

_(Barriss's pov)_

Gungi, Ganodi, and I continued walking down the cave as we looked for our crystals. As we walked I decided talking to them would be a good way to pass the time. I asked some questions about themselves and they asked me about where I was from. I know my mom told me not to tell them too much, but I told too much.

"No way, you mean to tell me your mom defeated two Sith lords at the same time?" Ganodi asked in disbelief that my mom defeated two Sith lords.

Gungi spoke next as he was in shock too, "And in your world there are people with super powers?"

I nodded, "Yep, it's pretty cool. Though my parents said during my grandparent's time they had some cool heroes,"

Just then Gungi heard something. It sounded like some kind of whistling sound. He followed it as the others followed him. They entered into a large cavern where the sunlight was piercing in. There was also some kind of lake where it was partly frozen. At the end of the lake there was some kind of rock that connected from the ceiling to the lake.

Gungi could hear the whistling and approached the lake, "I hear something. Some kind of whistling sound,"

"A whistling sound?" I asked wondering why we couldn't hear it.

Gungi pointed to near the end of the lake where Ganodi figured it's where Gungi's lightsaber crystal is, "You think it's your crystal?"

Gungi nodded and tried to go get the crystal, but he almost fell into the water. Ganodi and Barriss helped him, "Gungi no, you'll never make it you'll freeze to death if you fall in. You need to be patient,"

"She's right look," I pointed to the dark side of the cavern where the water was frozen, "Remember when the sun pierced the ice waterfall? It melted, but when the sun was setting it froze over. Once the sun sets away from the lake and it freezes over you'll be able to get your lightsaber crystal,"

Gungi didn't like to wait and knew he wouldn't have time, "But what if it doesn't freeze over in time?"

"Just be patient and it will," I said trying to help Gungi.

"She's right, anyways Barriss and I should go look for our crystals. Good luck Gungi," Ganodi began to leave.

I knew I had to leave myself, "Remember what I said and you'll be fine," I left with Ganodi and I hope that Gungi would be okay.

_(Normal pov)_

Meanwhile Byph walked down the cave a little scared and cold. However, he held the flashlight Barriss gave him and remembered how she believed in him. He sucked it up and walked through the cave. He then spotted something nearby. It was bright and figured it was his lightsaber crystal. He walked towards it and stopped when he saw it was some kind of monster.

Byph ducked away and hid behind an icy rock as he peaked over and heard the creature growling. Byph soon got scared again, but then he noticed something shiny in the mouth of the creature. It looked like a crystal. Byph found his lightsaber crystal, but was too scared to get it. He accidentally moved the flashlight to his eyes blinding him a bit.

He recovered his sight and saw the flashlight. He picked it up and spoke in his native language, "If someone as young as Barriss can make it through this cave. Then so can I,"

Byph approached the creature carefully. He got a little scared, but kept his cool. He approached the creature and saw his crystal. He hesitated, but soon quickly grabbed the crystal and then. The lights went out as the creature turned out to be nothing more than some ice that looked like a monster. Byph shrugged it off and was happy that he got his crystal, thanks to Barriss.

_(Barriss's pov)_

Ganodi and I continued walking down the dark cave as it was getting colder. I kept my cool and focused on finding our crystals, but Ganodi I don't think was handling this whole test thing so well.

"This whole thing is ridiculous. I don't think there are any crystals,"

I shook my head, "Of course there is. We just need to find them,"

"We have been searching for what seems like forever. We won't fine them," Ganodi was starting to lose her patients and was losing faith.

I stopped and grabbed Ganodi by the arm, "Hey, look I know it seems like things are not going well. But we shouldn't give up so easily. If my mom and other Jedi could find their crystals, then so can we,"

"Why are you so confident we can find them Barriss?" Ganodi asked.

"Because," suddenly the ice under us began to crack and we fell through it. We landed on the ground hard and I shook my head, "Ganodi you okay?"

Ganodi coughed a bit and nodded, "I'm fine," we looked around and were in awe as we saw so many bright shiny crystals, "Whoa,"

"Yeah," I've never seen so many of the crystals. One problem though, "So um which one is ours?"

_Outside the cave (Ahsoka's pov)_

It has been half an hour since the kids went into the cave. I was getting worried. I was worried that something happened to the kids. I wanted to go inside, but I knew it wouldn't be right for me to do that since they had to go through with this whole thing on their own. Still I wish it didn't take so long.

"You shouldn't worry so much Ahsoka. They'll be fine trust me," Isamu was nearby making some ice sculpture animals. Lions, tigers, and bears sculptures, some big and some small, some life size, and some you can carry around.

"I can't help it. I'm a mom I have a right to be worried," I soon heard footsteps coming out of the cave. I turned around and saw it was Petro.

Petro ran up to us with a confident tone as he spoke, "Looks like I'm the first one back with my crustal, that wasn't so hard,"

"And the others?" I asked as Petro laughed.

"Who knows, I didn't want to gloat since I found mine so quickly," Isamu smiled and walked towards us.

"Show us then kid," Petro took out his crystal, which melted in his hand, "It seems your crystal somehow turned into ice. Gee I wonder how that happened?"

"That's impossible I was sure it was my crystal," Petro couldn't believe that his crystal was a fake.

Isamu decided to explain to the kid, "There's a difference between crystal and ice. Crystal are not found in obvious places, while ice,"

"Is found in obvious places," we looked behind Petro and saw Liana and Byph coming out of the cave showing off their crystals.

"Now that's a crystal," Liana and Byph showed their crystals to Ahsoka.

"Well done you two," Liana stuck her tongue out at Petro as I spoke to Petro with my arms crossed, "Well Petro looks like you're not done yet huh?"

"But the door is already half closed," Petro saw the ice was halfway done.

"Then you better hurry kid," Petro hesitated, but soon ran into the cave.

"Mom, did the others make it back?" Liana asked as she didn't see her siblings.

"Not yet, but hopefully they'll find theirs soon," I looked back at the cave and sighed, "Hopefully,"

_(Jake's pov)_

Zatt and I continued looking for our crystals as he used his device to find his crystal. So far it wasn't working as well as he thought it was, "That's impossible,"

"What is?" I asked wondering what Zatt was saying.

"It says there's crystals everywhere, but I can't see anything," I looked around and couldn't see the crystals neither, "Where, which way?" Zatt got frustrated and began banging his device against the wall, "Stupid useless dumb thing,"

I grabbed Zatt's arms and shook him carefully, "Zatt, relax it's okay look maybe the device is right. The crystals are here, but the reason we can't see them is because they're not for us,"

"Huh?" Zatt asked confused.

"Think about it. Katooni's crystal glowed for her and she only could see it. Ours isn't glowing because maybe it doesn't want to reveal itself to us," I explained as I figured why our crystals weren't revealing themselves to us.

"So how do we find them?" Zatt asked.

I released his arms and looked around, "We need to stop relying on technology and rely on the Force," we closed our eyes and began to focus on the Force, "Concentrate and feel through the Force where our crystals are. Only then will we find them,"

Zatt concentrated and felt something, "I feel something, it feels like," suddenly a bright light appeared behind Zatt.

We looked over and realized our crystals were there, "Whoa, both our sabers in the same spot. Who would have thought it huh?"

Zatt smiled, "Yeah, that's awesome. So um how do we get them?"

I looked around and picked Zatt's device, "Think you can use this to break the ice?"

Zatt nodded and began pressing some buttons as the device began to overcharge. We took cover as the device exploded destroying the wall and freeing our crystals. We grabbed them and saw them shining.

"Thanks Jake," Zatt said thanking me.

"No problem, high five," I had my hand up and Zatt looked at me confused, "Um just slap your hand on mine,"

Zatt did as I said, "Like that?"

"Yeah, heh we'll work on it," Zatt nodded as we took off for the exit.

As we did I couldn't help, but sensed something was up, "Um hey listen go on ahead I want to go check if Katooni got hers,"

"You sure?" Zatt asked.

I nodded as Zatt took off, while I went to check on Katooni.

_(Barriss's pov)_

Ganodi and I looked around the cave. There were so many crystals and they looked so beautiful, but none of them were the ones we were looking for, "There are so many, how are we supposed to know which one is ours?"

"I don't know," I don't know how we were going to find them, but doesn't mean we should give up.

I saw Ganodi fall on her knees as she was giving up, "It's hopeless we'll never find them," Ganodi began to cry.

I kneeled down and did what I could do. I wrapped my arms around Ganodi and hugged her, "Don't give up Ganodi. We're Jedi and we never give up,"

Ganodi sniffled and looked at me, "How can you still believe we'll find them?"

I smiled at Ganodi and wiped her tears, "Long ago my mom was turned evil by a mean man. The man tried to make my mom do bad things and tried to have her hurt my daddy. But my daddy didn't give up. Even when things looked bad he kept on fighting to save my mom. He managed to get through to her and save her from the darkness,"

"How?" Ganodi asked surprised by Barriss's story.

"Hope, he didn't give up saving my mom, and my mom didn't give up protecting my dad when the bad man tried to hurt daddy," I took Ganodi's hand and smiled, "Don't give up Ganodi. Jedi don't give up, Jedi don't get scared, and if a Jedi needs help then a friend will be there to help the Jedi. Ganodi I'm your friend and I will help you not give up,"

Ganodi smiled and hugged her friend, "Thank you Barriss,"

I nodded, "You're welcome, now let's find our crystals,"

Ganodi nodded and the two closed their eyes. The two outstretched their hands and used the Force to try to help them find their crystals. Two crystals began to shine brightly as the two continued to focus. The crystals flew out of the ice and landed in both girl's hands.

'"We got them!" The girls shouted together as they hugged each other.

"Thank you Barriss I couldn't have done it without you," I shook my head.

"No, you had faith in yourself and you did it," We got up and found a way out, "Let's go home,"

As we got out of the cave we ran into Gungi who had his crystal, "I found my crystal,"

Ganodi took hers out, "So did we. Good job Gungi,"

"Let's hope the others made it too,"

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Katooni soon made it to the top and found her crystal. She carefully grabbed it. The light illuminating the cave disappeared as Katooni looked in her hand her crystal. It was small, but it was her crystal. She looked down and knew there wasn't time to go back down.

"Well that's going to take too long," Katooni found a path down and took off running.

Katooni ran down the came as she made her way to the entrance. She then slipped on the ice falling on her back and realized the ice was breaking beneath her, "Oh great," Katooni fell through the ice and fell into small cave room, "Oh no it's a dead end,"

Katooni realized that there was no way out. She approached an icy wall that allowed her to see through it. She recognized the other side and knew it led to the exit. She tried to break it, but it didn't work. She then tried calling out to someone, but no one was around to hear her.

"Great I have my crystal, but I'll never get out of this place,"

_Outside the cave (Ahsoka's pov)_

Isamu and I were outside the cave with Liana, Byph, and Zatt as we waited for the others. As we waited we saw Gungi, Ganado, and Barriss came out of the cave as they ducked their heads. They ran up to me and showed me their lightsaber crystals. I smiled at them as I was glad they succeeded.

"Excellent work you three. Still three more remain," I wondered why Jake hasn't returned yet with Katooni.

"Mom, where's Jake?" Barriss asked worried for her big brother.

"Don't worry Barriss, he'll come out," I didn't want Barriss to worry.

"Will they make it?" Zatt asked as he too was worried for his friends.

"We should go help them," Ganodi suggested, but Isamu stopped her.

"You need to have faith in your friends. They'll make it, trust them," Isamu sat down and closed his eyes.

"Is he serious?" Zatt asked.

I nodded, "He's right we need to have faith that they will make it," I sat down next to Isamu and closed my eyes.

Liana and Barriss sat down next to me and did the same thing. The other younglings nodded and sat down then closed their eyes. We had to have faith in the others that they will make it through this. To them this is their challenge and they needed to make it through with it on their own, at least without people getting involved from outside the cave.

_Inside the cave (Jake's pov)_

I kept looking for Katooni when I saw she wasn't where I left her. I was worried that she either got lost in the cave or worst. I knew she didn't make it to the exit since I could sense she was still in the cave, but I couldn't sense where she was. One of the many things I learned from my grandpa is how to sense spiritual energy. It comes in handy, except here somehow I can't sense Katooni's spiritual energy, at least as well as I could back home.

I then saw Petro running by and I shouted at him, "Petro!"

Petro stopped and turned to face me, "Jake? What are you still doing here? Did you find your crystal?"

I showed him mine, "Yep, but I'm looking for Katooni. Didn't you find yours?"

Petro shook his head, "No and we're running out of time,"

"Petro! Jake!" We heard Katooni's voice and saw she was behind an ice wall. We ran towards her and saw it was her, "Guys I'm trapped, can you help me out?"

"Sure don't worry we'll get you out, right Petro?" I turned to Petro who looked like he wasn't going to help, "Petro!"

"I'm sorry guys I haven't found my crystal," Petro was conflicted on what to do.

"Petro, you can't leave," Katooni pleaded for Petro to help.

"I have to go," Petro took off running.

"Petro!" I shouted at him and sighed in frustration, "Damn it,"

I turned to the ice and tried to break it free. Nothing, I tried using the Force, but it didn't work either. This ice was very strong and I couldn't break it alone. I looked at Katooni who looked worried. I wasn't going to let her die and I sure as well wasn't going to leave her here.

"Katooni listen I'll be back. I'm going to find Petro," Katooni had a look of fear in her eyes.

"No don't go Jake please don't go," I turned to Katooni and placed my hand on the ice.

"I will come back, I promise," Katooni looked in my eyes and placed her hand on the ice, "I'll be back don't worry,"

I went after Petro and I saw him stopping as he looked conflicted. I tackled him to the ground and slapped his face hard, "You're friend is begging you to help her and all you care about is a dumb crystal?"

Petro got me off him, "It's not a dumb crystal. It's my chance to become a Jedi,"

"You won't be a Jedi if you leave your friend behind. My grandpa says that those who break the rules are scum, but those who leave their friends behind are worst," I could see Petro's expression changed to feeling guilty, "She needs us and we can't leave her behind,"

Petro knew Jake was right and couldn't leave a friend behind, "Let's go,"

We ran back to Katooni and she was happy to see us both, "I knew you would come back,"

I nodded as I turn to Petro, "Got any ideas on how to break the ice?"

Petro examined the ice and knew what to do, "We don't have much time, put your hands on the ice, and together we'll break it,"

We did as Petro told us and closed our eyes. We then began to concentrate as we focused on using the Force to break the ice. We could feel the ice cracking as we concentrated harder. Soon the ice shattered and Katooni broke free. She wrapped her arms around Petro and I for a hug.

"Thank you both," I blushed when Katooni hugged me.

"You're um welcome," Katooni broke the hug and got out of the ice.

"Come on the doors are closing," Katooni and I began to run when we noticed Petro wasn't moving, "Petro?"

"You guys go ahead, I think I see something," Petro could see something glowing underneath the shattered ice.

"But it's too late," Katooni knew they didn't have time.

"Trust me, go!" Katooni didn't want to leave, but I knew what Petro found and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Trust him he knows what he's doing," Katooni nodded as we ran towards the exit.

_Outside the entrance (Normal pov)_

The ice wall was soon freezing over again as the Jedi waited for the three kids to make it out. Katooni and Jake ran towards the entrance and slid under the ice that almost covered the exit. Barriss and Liana ran up to their brother and hugged him. Katooni was greeted by her friends who were glad she made it.

"We found our crystals, but Petro is still inside," Katooni explained.

"What do we do mom?" Jake asked wondering what they should do.

Ahsoka looked at the cave and smiled at the others, "Don't give up he'll make it,"

The younglings turned to the ice and wondered if their friend will make it. Just then Petro broke through the ice and revealed his lightsaber crystal. Jake walked up to his friend and extended his hand. Petro shook it as Liana punched Petro in the arm.

"What was that for?" Petro asked.

"For being the last one out," Petro smiled as he shrugged it off.

Ganodi though looked confused, "How did he break the ice? I thought you said we would be trapped in there if we didn't make it out?"

Ahsoka smiled and explained to the kids, "The ice is easy to break if you have the will and yes I did say you would be trapped, but not by the cave. But your minds,"

The kids looked confused as Isamu explained, "The cave was a test. You all needed to find your crystals, but as you noticed it didn't reveal itself until you passed through a test," Isamu turned to the kids, "Byph you were scared, but once you found your courage you made it through,"

Ahsoka spoke next, "Gungi you were patient and thanks to that patient you were able to get your crystal,"

Isamu turned to Ganodi, "You lost hope, but once you learned to believe, and not give up. Then you were able to find your hope in the form of the crystal,"

Ahsoka turned to Zatt, "You trusted technology, but you needed to trust in yourself, and you achieved that goal,"

Isamu turned to Petro and Katooni, "Katooni you had doubts, but once you found your confidence you got to the top, and found your crystal. Petro, you're selfish," the others all nodded, "But once you learned that friendship is more important than a crystal you were able to overcome your selfishness and saved your friend,"

The six younglings all smiled as they passed their test. Ahsoka turned to her kids as she was very proud of them, "Liana you looked out for your friend and despite what happened you stayed focus, and got your crystal. Barriss you didn't give up and helped another not surrender. You helped give hope to your friend and that hope helped you find your crystal,"

Ahsoka turned to her son, "Jake, you're like your dad. You never give up and help others without thinking of yourself. You helped someone rely on their skills rather than on a device and you helped someone see there is more at stake than a crystal. I am proud of you all and I am honored to be your mother,"

The kids all smiled as they were glad they made their mother proud. Isamu smiled as he approached the kids, "Now then let's head home with your crystals, you're next step is coming soon, young Jedi,"

"Hey that was my line," Ahsoka said remembering how she told Isamu she was going to say that.

_Carlac (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile on the snow planet of Carlac near an empty village three hooded figures appeared as they approached the village. As they did another hooded figure appeared aiming a blaster at the figures and spoke in a woman's voice, "Hold it, who are you, and what brings you here?"

"We have an invitation," the middle figure who seemed to be the shortest of the trio revealed a holo-card as the female figure put her blaster away.

"You're late, they were going to start without you," The young figure put the card away and headed into one of the village huts as he was approached by another hooded figure.

"Boba Fett, so glad to see you again," the young figure removed his cloak revealing himself to be the son of Jango Fett, Boba Fett.

"Pre Vizsla, why have you summoned us here?" The figure removed his cloak revealing himself to the leader of Death Watch.

"I have a proposition for you. One that will lead us to destroy the Jedi and bring the Republic to it's knees," Boba looked interested as he saw more familiar figures in the hut.

Boba had a sly smile on his face and removed his cloak, "What's the plan?"

**Uh oh Boba is back and it looks like Pre Vizsla is back too. How? Well remember the Forever Empire attacked non-human species. So Boba was safe, for now of course. But now what are they up to? And will it involved our Jedi friend and the kids? Maybe it does. Guess you'll have to wait till next time huh? **

**Please leave some reviews, just nothing negative. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also check out some of General Herbison's stories too in case many of you don't remember who the Forever Empire is and how there is less Jedi in the galaxy, plus on how Ahsoka came to the DC earth. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason- We are close to Christmas ladies and gentlemen. I for one cannot wait, especially for when this story comes near the end. **

**Ahsoka- Congrats on the younglings for getting their crystals, now come the next hard part. Putting the lightsaber together and not getting it blown up.**

**Jason- Hehehe happened to you Ahsoka?**

**Ahsoka-…..Of course not, though it happened to a friend of mine.**

**Jason- What's the name?**

**Ahsoka-…(takes off)**

**Jason- Hey! You're supposed to do the disclaimer!**

**Gir- I'll do it! Jason or AVP5 and General Herbison don't own anything of Star Wars or DC universe, just their OC. I like to make Waffles!**

**Jason-….yeah, well um enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Old Enemies**

_The Crucible (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was at the cockpit on the ship piloting it with Isamu nearby looking out of the viewport. The kids were all resting up as we were heading back to Coruscant. I was glad this mission didn't take so long. I was worried that this mission was going to take a lot of time that we would miss Christmas.

I'm glad also the mission turned out well without any signs of trouble, "Soooo how long do you think it will take for the kids to put their lightsabers together?"

I thought about that and knew it would take time for some of them, but I knew they would learn to put their sabers together eventually, "It will take time, but in the end all the hard work will be worth it,"

Isamu smiled and looked out into space, "You know, why don't we show them how to put it together? Or if you want I can fly the ship, while you teach them,"

I figured that would be best, but I would require some help. I checked the ship and smiled when I found who I was looking for, "Thanks Isamu, you do know how to fly the ship right?"

Isamu rolled his eyes and sat on the pilot seat, "Yeah I remember and I remember to look both ways before crossing the stop signs,"

I stared at Isamu who smiled at me, "No one likes a smartass Isamu,"

I left the room and headed towards where the kids are with a little surprise for them.

_Training room (Jake's pov)_

Liana, Barriss, and I were talking about how we got our crystals, while the others were discussing about their success in getting their crystals. Liana getting hers first was pretty cool and Barriss I was happy that she helped Ganodi get her saber. Getting mine was okay, though I was glad that Katooni was okay, along with the others.

Katooni walked over towards us and sat down next to me, "Hey mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure, so Katooni we heard Jake, and Petro saved you. Were you scared?" Barriss asked.

"Well a little yeah, but not as scared as climbing a kriffen mountain to get my crystal," Katooni was though really scared of being trapped in that cave if Jake and Petro didn't come to her aid, "Still thank you Jake for not leaving,"

I nodded, "I told you I wouldn't go anywhere. I was glad also Petro came back to help,"

Liana huffed and crossed her arms, "I still think he's an arrogant jerk,"

Petro walked over towards us as he overheard the last part Liana said, "Who's an arrogant jerk?"

Liana was about to repeat what she said, but I stopped her by covering her mouth, "No one forget it. So what color lightsaber do you think your sabers will be?"

"Well I wouldn't mine being green," Zatt said hoping his lightsaber color would be green.

"I don't care what color it is, I'm just glad I got my lightsaber crystal, thanks to you Barriss," Ganodi said thanking Barriss again.

"No need to thank me Ganodi and I want mine to be blue," Barriss said hoping her lightsaber color is blue.

"Hey does anyone know when we'll make our lightsaber?" Liana asked wanting to make her lightsaber already.

The doors slide open and in came Mom, "Right now," We got up and kept quiet while mom talked, "You all have successfully passed the Gathering and harvested your crystals. For that I say congratulations again,"

I looked around and noticed grandpa wasn't here, "Hey mom um sorry Master Tano where is grandpa?"

Mom smiled and cleared her throat, "He's flying the ship and as for making the lightsabers we will start now. First let me introduce to you all to the architecture and designer of the lightsabers, Master Huyang,"

We looked over as the doors opened. We saw an old looking dark metal, rusty brown color droid with a tool belt around his waist. The droid was different from the ones I have seen before and I could tell many of the other younglings have never seen a droid like this one before.

"So these are them?" Mom nodded her head as Master Huyang looked at the kids, "A little young, but then again it's been ten years since the Forever Empire attacked the Jedi almost wiping out all the future Jedi. So I shouldn't be surprise they are all young,"

"Um who is this guy?" Liana asked.

Mom explained everything, "This is Master Huyang. He is in charge of helping younglings make their lightsabers and lives here on the _Crucible._ His ship left before the Forever Empire could destroy it and has been in hiding till Master Kento Marek found it,"

"That's right young lady and they all passed the Gathering?" Mom nodded her head again, "I see, that is impressive, and at a young age too,"

"But he's a droid, you expect us to learn from a droid," Ganodi spoke behind us and crossed her arms.

Master Huyang didn't like that at all, but kept his cool, "Young lady for many years I have been on this ship, teaching many Jedi before you, and I will continue teaching many Jedi after you. Call me what you want, but inside my memory banks, I contain a record of every lightsaber ever made,"

"It's true," Mom began defending Master Huyang, "He has been around as much as Master Yoda has and has helped create many lightsabers for many Jedi. Even yours truly,"

"Wow, so you made this one?" Barriss took out the one mom gave her long ago.

Master Huyang examined it and recognized it, "This was made by Barriss Offee, how did you come into possession of this child?"

"Oh mommy gave it to me," Master Huyang looked confused till mom pointed to herself.

"Barriss gave it to me to give to my daughter long ago. I gave it to her, but she also wanted to have her own saber as well," Mom explained.

"I see, well you are very lucky child. Barriss Offee, was a great Jedi, and a wise one as well for someone so young," Master Huyang turned to the other younglings and saw two kids that he saw looked like Ahsoka, "Yours as well?"

Mom nodded her head, "Yes sir, I hope you don't mind me bringing them here,"

"None at all, it is an honor to be helping your children," Master Huyang focused back on the task at hand, "Now then as you know a lightsaber is a Jedi's only true all, but how do they work? Yes you have the crystals, but they are useless unless you give them life," Master Huyang turns to Ganodi, "Do you know how to even use the Force within the crystal?"

Ganodi shook her head, "No,"

"No?" Master Huyang said sarcastically, "Then I suggest you ask a question a droid cannot answer,"

Mom smiled and approached us, "Listen to Master Huyang and he will help you learn how to make your own lightsabers. From the material you will need to put your saber together, to how in your mind it will look like,"

"In our mind?" Gungi asked in his native tongue.

"You'll be using the Force on how your lightsaber will look like, how it will feel in your hand, and once you have that image then you will be able to make your lightsaber," Mom explained as Master Huyang nodded.

"Agreed, it must be unique, just as each of you are unique as well," many of us smiled as we agreed, "Now then shall we begin?"

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

As the ship the _Crucible_ headed back home to Coruscant, a ship appeared quietly as it spotted the Jedi cruiser. The ship was dark and it was halfway from the Jedi ship so the passengers onboard don't know they are being followed. Onboard the ship several figures were at the cockpit spotting the ship.

Onboard the ship was several different species of people. A Theelin woman, Trandoshan male, a droid, male human, a blue skin male duro, and a hooded female figure who was standing next to a masked figure as they watched through the viewport as they got a lock on the Jedi cruiser.

"That's the ship all right, shall we blow it?" The Trandoshan asked.

"No," the Duro said as he moved his large hat from his face revealing himself to be Cad Bane, "There's a Jedi on that ship who we will need alive to get information,"

The hooded woman removed her hood revealing herself to be Aurra Sing, "Not to mention the crystals they have, which we can use to make lightsabers,"

The masked figure got up and thought about their next move, "Open fire, make sure to damage the ship enough that they cannot escape,"

"I still think we should blast the ship than capture one Jedi," The Trandoshan said as he had the weapons locked on the ship.

"Relax Bossk this won't take long. Heck it won't be a challenge, word is the ship has only one Jedi, and the rest little younglings," the human next to Bossk said, which made Bossk smile.

"Well then that changes everything," Bossk turns to the masked figure, "Hey Boba can we kill the children?"

The figure removed his mask revealing himself to be Boba Fett, "Not all of them,"

_The Crucible (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was watching the kids work on their lightsabers as Master Huyang had brought up a diagram on how to make a lightsaber. The kids all sat down and used the Force to interlock the parts of the lightsaber.

I saw Liana, Jake, and Barriss had little trouble doing this since it came natural to them. All that training I gave them paid off. It took them a while, but with a little patient they did fine. The others had trouble making their lightsabers, but I noticed Petro had finished making his own.

"Finished," this caused the others minus my kids to lose focus on making their sabers.

"What's the rush Petro?" Zatt asked as Petro showed off his lightsaber.

"If I was around during the Forever Empire's reign I would have challenge that emperor Markoneous and beat him," Petro imagined himself fighting against the former leader of the Forever Empire.

The girls chuckled as I rolled my eyes. Master Huyang walked over and extended his hand, "May I?" Petro handed him his lightsaber and Master Huyang examined it seeing the problem, "You're not going to beat anyone with this, unless you want to blow up,"

"What?" Petro asked wondering what was wrong.

I walked over and examined it, "You put some of the parts backwards and placed some of them in not the right order,"

"Master Tano is right, most likely if you try to use this it will blow up," Master Huyang handed Petro his lightsaber back.

"Finished!" We turned around and saw my kids had finished with their lightsabers.

"How is this Master Huyang?" Liana, Barriss, and Jake showed their lightsabers to Master Huyang who looked surprised.

"Well now this is impressive. You got all the parts in the right order and it only took you…15 minutes?" Master Huyang was shocked and figured it had to be a new record.

"Well I taught them well," I was very proud of my kids as they finished their sabers.

"Thanks mom," Liana said thanking me and sticking her tongue out at Petro who got a little ticked.

"Can we show our sabers to grandpa?" Barriss asked.

I nodded, "Yes, just be careful with them," Barriss and Liana took off except for Jake, "Not going with them Jake?"

Jake shook his head, "No thanks I think I'll wait here for the others to finish,"

I knew Jake wanted to wait for Katooni to finish. I shook my head, but smiled. He's just like his father. I just hope that things for him go better than it did with me and Ichiro when we got together. All the things we went through is something I hope these kids and my own don't go through.

As I went to help the others the ship suddenly rocked, "What the," I activated my communicator to talk to Isamu, "Isamu what's going on?"

"Um Ahsoka it looks like we got company," Isamu explained as he tried to get the ship away from the attack, "Looks like someone is attacking us. Can't I.D the ship, but I figure it's not friendly,"

I turned to the kids and knew I had to get them to safety, "Okay listen up gather your things and follow me," I activated my communicator again, "Isamu find Liana and Barriss. Get them to the cockpit and make sure no one gets in,"

"Got it kid," I turned to Master Huyang.

"Master you coming?" Master Huyang nodded.

"Who do you think it is?" I shook my head unsure on who is attacking us.

"I don't know, but whoever it is picked the wrong ship to attack,"

_(Normal pov)_

The enemy ship managed to pull the Jedi ship towards them using grappling hooks. They then docked with the ship's airlocks and blew the door open allowing the enemy to board the ship. Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, and Boba Fett entered the ship first followed by their allies.

The human Dengar, the Trandoshan Bossk, the Theelin Latts Razzi, and the droid Boba put together C-21Highsinger. Along with them several pirates that used to work for Hondo, till they quit and joined up with Boba's group.

"Listen up we'll split into three group. Aurra you take your men to find the younglings and Jedi, Bane get to the cockpit and make sure our passengers don't try to escape, and I'll head to the engine room to shut the ship down," Boba said explaining his plan.

"Listen up kid you don't tell me what to do and the only reason I joined up for this mission is because I'm being paid," Cad Bane said not liking taking orders from Boba Fett.

"If you don't like my plan then get lost Bane," Boba aimed his double blasters at Bane who took out his blasters as well.

"Boys relax, we're in this together remember? Now let's get on with this so we can get out of here," Aurra Sing managed to calm both men down as they nodded.

"Fine, but remember don't kill the Jedi. Anyone else, get rid of them," Bane and the men nodded as they took off to go to the cockpit.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I led the kids towards the holding room where I knew they would be safe. As we headed towards the room I sensed something and had the kids go into another room. They hid in the room, while I hid under the floor and stayed quiet.

I looked up and saw it was Aurra Sing, a human male and a female Theelin, "Hey Aurra do you know who the Jedi is?" The human man asked.

"Not sure, but I heard it's a Jedi Knight. Shouldn't be hard to take down after all I used to be one of them," I kept quiet and kept Aurra from sensing me. Last thing I wanted was to fight with the kids nearby.

"Why do we need the Jedi anyways? Don't we have enough for the plan to work?" The female Theelin asked.

"Yes, but with the Jedi we'll get what we need, and make the plan work more easily," Aurra said as she led her comrades down the hall towards another room.

Once I sensed they were gone I got up and checked on the kids, "Guys quickly follow me,"

As we moved away we stopped for a bit as I checked to see if anyone was around, "What do we do?" Katooni asked.

"I say we fight," Petro suggested.

"That's not a good idea," Jake said disagreeing with the idea.

"He's right, I need to get you kids to safety," I saw the hallway was clear, "Come on,"

I led the kids towards the holding room and had the kids go inside, "What do we do now?"

"Here's the plan, you guys stay here, and I'll go help Isamu take the bad guys out," I said explaining the plan to the kids.

"What? Alone?" Ganodi had a look of surprise by what I said.

"Master there's too many of them. Let us help," Petro said as the others minus Jake agreed with him.

"Mom can handle these guys. She's stronger than she looks and so is grandpa," Jake said defending his mom and grandpa.

"Jake's right, now please stay here, keep the doors locked, and Master Huyang keep them safe please," Master Huyang nodded.

"I will Master Tano," I turn to Jake as he nodded his head.

"Kick their butts mom," I smiled.

"I will," I left the room as it closed behind me with the lock activating.

_(Normal pov)_

Cad Bane and the pirates he was with headed to the cockpit to keep the Jedi from contacting their friends. As they got close to where the bridge was they spotted two children running. Bane shot his blaster that hit the wall and caused the kids to stop just inches from the bridge.

"Well know look what we have here boys," Cad Bane saw it was two Togruta children, both girls, one older than the other, and the oldest hid the youngest behind her, "Why don't you be two good little kids and come with us quietly,"

"Leave us alone," the oldest Togruta girl took out her lightsaber and activated it revealing a green bright blade.

The pirates and Bane laughed at the child's efforts, "Suit yourself," Bane aimed his gun at the girls and then felt something familiar about the Jedi girl with the lightsaber, "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"My name is Liana Tano Ishida and my mother is Ahsoka Tano," Cad Bane soon froze as he realized that this child was the Jedi Tano's kid, which made her.

"And the granddaughter of Isamu Ishida," Isamu stepped out of the bridge as the girls smiled seeing their grandpa. They hid behind him as he was in his soul reaper outfit with his zanpakuto in hand, "Hey there,"

Cad Bane began to back away as he got scared by Isamu. As he remembered how powerful Isamu is and how dangerous this guy is, "No-not you again,"

Isamu soon recognized the bounty hunter, "Hey you're that guy with the big hat I met on Tatooine ten years ago. How are ya? You lied to me about the water,"

"Hey Bane what's up? Why you scared of this old man?" One of the pirates asked.

"Yes Bane, why are you scared?" Isamu asked with a smirk on his face.

Cad Bane put his blaster away and took off, "Screw this I'm gone!"

Cad Bane took off running as his men looked confused. They faced Isamu and charged at him. Isamu smiled as the kids closed their eyes. Isamu moved his sword to the side quickly and then the men suddenly stopped. They froze as if Isamu caused them to freeze. One of the men groaned and fell to the ground. The rest soon fell as well as Isamu defeated them all without even trying.

"Too bad these guys are too slow. Otherwise they would have seen how I took them down at high speed," Isamu kneeled down before the girls and pet their heads, "You two okay?"

Liana and Barriss nodded, "Grandpa, mommy needs your help,"

Isamu closed his eyes and smiled, "I wouldn't worry. Your mommy can take care of herself, still better I keep an eye on your mom just in case. Go in the cockpit and lock the doors. Don't let anyone, but your mom, me, or the others in okay?"

The girls nodded as Isamu took off to go find Ahsoka and the kids.

_(Jake's pov)_

We waited in the holding room waiting for my mom to come back. I could tell the others were worried. I knew why they were worried since they were worried my mom couldn't beat the enemy on her own. I knew she could so I sat down near the door and waited for mom to come back.

"Jake, how can you be so calm?" Katooni asked as she sat down next to me, "Aren't you worried about your mom?"

I nodded, "I am, but my mom can handle herself. She was taught by my dad and grandpa how to fight in our world. The people there are stronger and more dangerous than the bad guys here,"

"Really?" Ganodi asked as she sat down next to me and the others approached me.

"In my world we deal with super power criminals every day. My grandparents used to fight monsters, especially one who was a demon," the others were in awe by what I was telling them, "My parents even fought Markoneous's evil clone Mark IV who tried to take over our world. My parents defeated him and helped save the world so many times. If anyone can beat these guys it's my grandpa and my mom,"

"Whoa, your family is amazing," Zatt said amazed by how cool my family is.

Gungi and Byph spoke at the same time in their own languages, "You're pretty lucky,"

I shook my head, "I'm not lucky, I'm blessed to have a family like mine, and I hope we make it back in time for Christmas,"

Ganodi and Katooni looked sad, "You're lucky to be spending a holiday like yours back home,"

I knew these guys wouldn't be able to celebrate Christmas in this world since they don't know what it is or would celebrate it. It made me feel sad that my friends wouldn't be able to celebrate the holiday, unless.

"Hey when this is over why don't you guys come over for Christmas?" The others looked surprised.

"I don't know Jake, would your family mind? And would the council mind?" Katooni asked.

"Sure, my mom I'm sure would convince them somehow," I knew my mom would find a way to get the council to let the others come over, "And my family wouldn't mind you guys coming over,"

"Thanks Jake, that's if we make it out of here," Petro said a little worried about celebrating too early since they haven't gotten out of here yet.

"We will have a little faith guys,"

_(Normal pov)_

Aurra Sing and her group met up with Boba Fett and his group as they assess the situation, "We searched the ship and couldn't find those brats. I figure the Jedi and them are locked in the holding room,"

Boba nodded in agreement, "Shouldn't be too hard. I haven't heard from Bane. Think the Jedi contacted some help before locking themselves in the holding room?"

"Who knows, all I know is that there is no way out of that room," Aurra and Boba made their way towards the holding room, till they saw Cad Bane running by, "Bane, what happened? Where's your men?"

"Screw this mission I quit. There is not enough money in the galaxy to make me fight that guy and his insane super powered family," Cad Bane took off running as the others seemed confused.

"Forget Bane, let's get in that room," Latts said as she turned around the Jedi appeared kicking her in the face knocking her out.

Bossk and Dengar tried to shoot her, but the Jedi deflected the blasters hitting both men in the shoulders. C-21 Highsinger shot the Jedi, but the Jedi ducked and used the force to send the droid flying and smacking into the wall hard. Boba and Aurra turned to the Jedi who they recognized.

"Ahsoka Tano, we meet again," Aurra said glad to see the Jedi again after their last encounter.

"Aurra Sing, I see you haven't changed much. Still as ugly and pale as always," Ahsoka turned to Boba who didn't look happy, "Boba, I see you cut your hair. Such a shame you looked better with it,"

"I remember you Jedi. You and that other Jedi cost me my chance of getting revenge against Mace Windu," Boba took out his blasters as he aimed it at Ahsoka, "If you Jedi had gotten rid of Markoneous I would have gotten my revenge on Mace Windu,"

Ahsoka sighed in annoyance, "Again with that. Revenge would not give you any satisfaction Boba and blaming us won't solve anything,"

"I should kill you now," Boba put his blasters away, "But using you to kill your Jedi friends will be better,"

"Surrender Tano or else," Ahsoka shook her head smiling.

"I just took out four of your best, what makes you think you two will be any better?" Ahsoka activated her two lightsabers.

"Because if you don t," Aurra Sing took out a small device revealing the hologram form of an adult Lux Bonteri, "Then he will die,"

I gasped seeing it was Lux. I haven't seen him in 10 years. They caught him somehow. How? "Surprised?" Boba asked with a cocky smile, "We caught him on Onderon since he became a senator. He also helped save some Jedi from the extermination long ago so we know how good a friend he is to the Jedi,"

**Lux helped save some Jedi? **I couldn't believe Lux risked his life to help the Jedi. I thought he didn't like all Jedi when we first met. He didn't mind me, but I thought he still didn't like other Jedi. Now I need to make a choice to save his life or let him die.

"If anything happens to Boba or I then he will die. So Jedi, what's your choice?" Aurra said giving me my only two options, "Surrender and we'll leave your friends alone or watch your friend die,"

I sighed and then saw Isamu nearby. He saw me and wanted to help. I shook my head motioning for him not to, but I made it seem like I was saying no to the bounty hunters. I deactivated my lightsabers and threw them at Aurra who caught them.

"Fine, let's go," Aurra smiled as the others woke up.

"Take our Jedi friends and let's head back to Carlac," As they put the handcuffs on me I placed a small tracker under my glove and let the bounty hunters take me to the ship. I knew Isamu would come help me and I just hope he gets the kids to safety first.

_(Normal pov)_

As they took the Jedi away, Aurra approached Boba, "When we're distance away detonate the bombs you placed in the engine room,"

Boba nodded as they headed back to the ship. As they did Isamu appeared and used flashstep to appear in the engine room. He found the bombs and whistled, "That's a lot of bombs," Isamu thought of this carefully and knew what to do, "Okay Isamu if you're going to do this we need to do this safely,"

_Meanwhile_

Cad Bane got on a ship that he stole from the others as he decided he wasn't going to stick around. He knew better than to be around people like Isamu after last time. How his sister almost killed Bane, how Marrissa used him as a slave, and how he almost got killed while working for Marrissa.

"This is the last time I deal with those freaks," Bane took off in his ship and headed off. He got away from the ship and activated the hyperdrive. Once he got out of hyperspace he sighed in relief as he was glad he got away. As he did he hear something beeping. He looked out through the viewport and saw bombs attached to his ship, "Son of a-

**Hehehe do I know how to make a chapter end with a bang huh? Well my children what did you think of the chapter? Ahsoka did well, but couldn't risk Lux getting hurt. Such a shame huh? And think Talsein and Katalia will get along in the future? General says 'Not a chance in hell' well it's not what he said, but I assume it's wha the was thinking. **

**Please leave some reviews, just nothing negative. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also check out some of General Herbison's stories too in case many of you don't remember who the Forever Empire is and how there is less Jedi in the galaxy, plus on how Ahsoka came to the DC earth. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason- Two more chapters to go before Christmas is here. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and what happens. **

**Ahsoka- Once again you had me captured. Cad Bane, Trandoshans, The Son, Hondo, and now these guys. What is wrong with you?**

**Jason- The first four I had nothing to do with that it was the people who work on the Clone Wars series. Huh, does Lux count as kidnapping Ahsoka when he knocked her out and took her to Carlac without her permission?**

**Ahsoka-…..I'll kick his ass.**

**Jason- Well you'll need to get out of the situation you're in first. Now do the disclaimer woman!**

**Ahsoka-….I'll kick your ass later too. Jason or AVP5 and General Herbison doesn't own anything of Star Wars, DC Universe, or Bleach just their own OC.**

**Jason- Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Ahsoka kicked Jason in the face knocking him out. Ahsoka put on some sunglasses and looked at the readers.**

**Ahsoka- Road House.**

**Rescue mission**

_The Crucible (Isamu's pov)_

I was checking the damage on the ship, while the kids were with Master Huyang. I told the kids what happened to Ahsoka and who took her. Barriss cried when her mom was taken, while Liana and Jake comforted her. They were scared that their mother was going to get hurt, but the twins had to try comforting their little sister. The younglings tried to help out their friends as well, though it didn't seem to change much on how the kids were feeling.

I was sighed and looked out into space. Master Huyang had put in the coordinates to Carlac and it wasn't far from here, at least for jumping to hyperspace. However, the ship got damaged, and wouldn't be able to go to hyperspace. Even if we flew the ship towards the planet it would take too long and by then Ahsoka might get killed.

I kept thinking of ideas on what to do and how we can get to Ahsoka. So far, not many of them will work, "I should have saved her before they took her away,"

"If you did that then Senator Bonteri would have been killed," I looked over and saw what looked like was Ronin, in spirit form. He sat down next to me and sighed, "You okay kid?"

I looked at Ronin a little unsure, "Is this real or am I losing it?"

"Who knows, all I do know is Ahsoka made her choice," Ronin smiled as he looked up, "Just like I made mine huh?"

I could either ignore this or just go along with it, "Yeah, so um what do you think I should do?"

"Well," Ronin sighed and put his hands together, "What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "That's why I'm asking you."

Ronin smiled and shook his head, "You don't need to ask me what you need to do Isamu. You're all grown up and you can handle this situation without me."

"That's the thing, I'm out of ideas," I could use flashstep, but my power here in this universe is weakened so I wouldn't be able to get to Ahsoka, "I kind of need your help master."

"No you don't. You have surpassed everything I have taught you Isamu and you have taught so many. You don't need me anymore you have proven you can handle anything the world or universe throws at you," Ronin got up as he continued smiling, "You can do this Isamu. You will find a way to save Ahsoka and you'll find a way to save everyone."

I looked away from Ronin and nodded. I have been through a lot of things and although I did need some help from Ronin or Hanako. I still succeeded in defeating someone and saving people. I can save Ahsoka, I just need to find something to help me get to her, and save her. But what could it be?

The door slide open and in came Master Huyang, "Is everything okay Isamu?"

I didn't look at Huyang and put my chin on my hands to think, "Not really, still trying to come up with a plan."

"We could try to contact the Jedi council to rescue Ahsoka." I shook my head.

"There isn't that many of them and I get a feeling the ones who took Ahsoka won't be alone." I knew the only way to save Ahsoka was to get to the planet, which was the hard part.

"I still don't understand why they are on Carlac. There's nothing there ever since the Forever Empire wiped the species on that planet." I then remembered something and smiled.

"Where's Barriss?" I asked.

_Carlac (Ahsoka's pov)_

I began to wake up as I felt my head pounding. I looked around and I found myself in a dark room. I was in a stasis field with my hands cuffed. I looked around and remembered what happened. How I surrendered to Aurra Sing and Boba Fett when they revealed they had Lux captured.

How when I got onboard their ship I felt someone hitting me from behind and blacking out. I figured it was Aurra. Now I assume I'm on Carlac probably in their interrogation room. I sighed and now needed to figure out how to get out, save Lux, and meet up with the others since I know Isamu is on his way.

As I worked on coming up with a plan the doors slide open as Aurra Sing and Boba Fett came into the room, "Well it seems our guest has woken up."

I glared at Aurra and Boba, "If it isn't tweedledum and tweedledee. I wondered when you two would show up."

Aurra had her evil smile on her face as she pressed a button, causing the cuffs to zap me. I didn't scream, but I groaned in pain as she stopped. I looked at her as she enjoyed what she did. I continued glaring at her as she approached me.

"I would watch what you say padawan…oh sorry from what I hear it's master now." Aurra laughed as she found this amusing, "How the Jedi made you a weak little Jedi into a master is beyond me. Oh yes I remember you, I remember you had your lightsaber around my neck, how you were the one who destroyed Boba's ship leaving me to die, and how you ruined my chance to kill that senator."

"Don't forget how Padme kicked your ass when she knocked you out." I remembered how when Aurra shot me in the shoulder, Padme took out her blaster that stunned Aurra, knocking her out.

Aurra pressed the button again shocking me as she let it go on for a minute before stopping, "I did warn you didn't I? Anyways be glad I didn't kill you, because now you will be used to help us."

I panted a bit and looked at Aurra, "To do what?"

"Give us the information we need to destroy the Jedi." I should have guessed that was why they took me in.

"Never." I refused to give them anything.

Boba took the button and approached me, "Tell us or else."

I still refused, "I remember you Boba. I felt bad for you because of what Master Windu did to your dad and how he put you in jail. Now I don't feel bad for you, especially since you have become nothing more than a bastard."

Boba tightened his grip on the device, "So be it."

_Crucible (Normal pov)_

Barriss was in the middle of the room, while her grandpa, and the others were behind her. Isamu came by and told Barriss the idea he had. How she should use the necklace Marrissa gave her that would allow Marrissa to come to Barriss's aid if she ever needs it. Of course it would be used only for in case of emergency.

Barriss was worried the necklace would not work from this far and looked back at her grandpa nervous. Isamu smiled at his granddaughter and nodded, "Go on Barriss, you can do it,"

Barriss concentrated and held the necklace in her hand. As she did the necklace began to glow as the others watched in awe at what was going on. The necklace then left Barriss's hands as it hovered in front of her. The necklace then shot off an energy blast as it opened a portal. The others watched and wondered what was going on. A pair of red eyes appeared from the portal and then a figure came out grabbing Barriss, but instead of harming her, to the other's surprise it was hugging her.

"Hello Barriss" Marrissa smiled widely, "It's good to see you again." she looked around at the others, "Who's been messing with you?"

"A mean pale skin lady took my mom and we need help to get to her." Barriss explained.

"It was Aurra Sing and someone named Boba Fett," Isamu gave Marrissa the names of the culprits.

Marrissa looked at Isamu coldly, "Do you think I care?"

The others kept quiet as they sensed some tension between Isamu and Marrissa, "Don't you? I figured you would try helping out since we put the past behind us."

"Yeah," Marrissa waved a hand idly, "Trying. So what do you need me for? Aren't you supposed to be invincible or something?"

Isamu smiled and shook his head, "I wish, but my powers here are limited. Unlike yours since I sense you're back at full power. I need help getting to Ahsoka and rescuing her."

Ganodi walked up from behind the others, "Mr. Isamu why not contact the Jedi temple to help us?"

"Because there isn't enough Jedi to help rescue Ahsoka, I have a feeling Aurra has some backup with her on Carlac." Isamu turned to Marrissa, "The ship is damaged and I need your help to get to Carlac and rescue Ahsoka."

Marrissa rolled her eyes, "Fine. But only because I'm in a good mood today."

She held her hand up and a thick fog of smoke surrounded them. A moment later the fog vanished and they were all standing on Carlac, "To quote Shakespeare 'Art thou happy?'"

Barriss looked around and cleared her throat, "Aunt Marrissa I don't think we're on Carlac." points to a tribe of Wampas eating meat as they spotted the group.

"I don't get things wrong." Marrissa wagged a finger, "Someone must have brought those beasts here. Probably a hunter or someone who wanted dumb animals to guard the area."

Isamu scratched his chin, "Maybe you're a little rusty?"

"Excuse me?" Marrissa's third eye glowed purple, "In this dimension I could kill you with one hand behind my back."

The backed away as the Wampas approached the group, while the adults bickered, "I'm just saying not being here for so long can make anyone rusty. It's okay to make mistakes, everyone does."

"I do not make mistakes." Marrissa hissed, "I am the embodiment of all the power in my family's legacy." As if to prove a point she pointed at the Wampas and all of them burst into flames.

Isamu rolled his eyes, "Look we all make mistakes okay? No one is perfect." One Wampa survived and attacked the two as Isamu and Marrissa punched it sending it flying, "I just don't see the problem of admitting it."

Liana whistled to the adults, "Hey shut up! Zatt tell us where we are?"

Zatt was a little scared to answer, but when Liana gave him a scary glare he checked his device, "Um we're on Hoth…please don't kill me."

Marrissa slowly turned to them, "I might not kill you." her eyes narrowed maliciously, "Then again I might." she conjured more black smoke and they reappeared in a new area, "Happy?"

Zatt nodded to the others they're here as Barriss approached Marrissa hugging her, "Thank you Aunt Marrissa."

"You're welcome Barriss." Marrissa smiled brightly, then she looked at the others and her smile faded, "I expect you to make sure nothing happens to her or I will show you the true meaning of pain."

The kids all nodded, except Liana and Jake who knew better not to hurt their sister. Isamu sensed where Ahsoka is and knew she wasn't far, "Want to come along Marrissa or need to head back?"

"Do I get to kill someone?" she asked innocently.

"As long as it's not in front of the kids," Isamu led the others towards where Ahsoka was being held at.

_Unknown Island (Katalia's pov)_

Katalia was checking for everything before the party tomorrow. She sighed in relief as she saw everything was okay and that everything was ready. As she rested on the couch Rachel came by in her blue nightgown.

"Oh hey Katalia, why are you up late? It's 2am in the morning?"

"I've been making sure everything is ready for the party." she took waved a droid over, "Tea?"

Rachel nodded as a drone came and gave the women some tea. Rachel took a sip and smiled, "It's pretty good. You made it?"

Katalia shook her head, "Mark has his own small production plant underground. He used an experimental recipe he created and it is now really delicious and also restores energy, which is good at this time in the morning."

Rachel nodded and looked around the room, which seemed familiar, "This reminds me of that room Mark was in on his massive ship years ago."

"Ah his flying fortress." Katalia leaned back in her seat, "I miss that ship. It had a really good swimming pool and private jacuzzi." she looked slyly at Rachel, "And I remember walking in on you and Mark."

Rachel nodded, "And how you thought I was trying to make a move on him, then you tried to kill me. All this while I was pregnant with Ichiro, seems like almost yesterday."

"Ah memories." Katalia smiled slightly, "To be honest I didn't even know what I was doing. I walked into Mark's room and seen you. After that my mind went into savage mood and, well you know what happened."

Rachel remembered, "Yeah, how it took almost everyone to get you away from me. Now look what happened almost 26 years later, we're friends, our kids became friends or got together with each other, and we're now related."

"If anyone had told me that all those years ago I'd have slit their throats." Katalia chuckled, "Here's hoping Marrissa doesn't get any ideas about changing that."

"I think, thanks to Barriss we won't have to worry about that. I just hope she doesn't teach Barriss some dark spells or anything." Rachel worried her granddaughter would be dark like Marrissa was.

Katalia shrugged, "I'm sure Marrissa won't do anything too extreme. She doesn't want Barriss to go through what she did."

Rachel agreed, "Like you said, here's hoping."

_Carlac (Ahsoka's pov)_

Aurra Sing finished shocking me as she has been doing that for the six hours. I didn't scream, I groaned in pain loudly, but I refused to scream. Boba and Aurra switched every few hours taking turns shocking me. I refused to tell them anything and I would rather die than tell them anything that could cause the death of the rest of the Jedi order.

"Tough Jedi, I would normally have gotten some scream out of the ones I have tortured in the past," Aurra approached me and lifted my chin so I could face her, "I see your time on earth has helped you huh?"

I headbutted Aurra breaking her nose, she yelped, and glared at me, "Shock me as much as you want," I panted, "but I will never talk."

Aurra went to shock me again, but Boba stopped her, "I see, well we'll have to go for something else then."

The doors slide open and in came someone wearing a Mandalorian armor uniform. I recognized the uniform and realized it was a Death Watch uniform. Two came in wearing the armor. One removed the helmet revealing to be Pre Vizsla and the other was female. I could tell by the figure and the chest area.

"Got anything out of her you two?" Aurra and Boba shook their heads.

"She's tougher than any Jedi we dealt with in the past. But don't worry we'll get answers out of her." Boba reassured Pre.

The female figure stepped forward, "You two are pathetic. It should be easy to make a Jedi talk."

Aurra took offense to the comment, "Hey watch it Bo. We're doing our best, it's not our fault the Jedi here is not from around here anymore."

Pre had a crooked smile on his face, "Oh, so this must be the Jedi you told me is from Earth now right? Ahsoka Tano, that's the name?" Aurra nodded, "Well now that's interesting. Cad Bane told us about the planet and how there's some strong people there. It's a shame some didn't come here I would love to meet them."

I scoffed, "Trust me Pre Vizsla if any of them came, especially my friends then it would be the last thing you ever want."

Pre Vizsla laughed a little, "My dear I have faced many kind of species in the past. That includes Jedi as well. Handling a bunch of super power freaks won't be any different."

I rolled my eyes, "These people you don't want to fight, in fact you should let me go Pre. Once my friends find me here they're going to kick all your asses and send you off to jail."

Pre grabbed me by my chin and tightened his grip on my chin, "My dear that will never happen. Now then enough games tell us what we need to know," Pre activated his black lightsaber as he had it near my neck, "Or this will be ugly."

I spat in his face as I wasn't scared, "I'll never talk."

Pre smiled again and snapped his fingers as Bo left the room, "I didn't say I would harm you," Bo came back with a beaten up Lux Bonteri, "I was going to say him."

"Lux" I whispered quietly.

"Ah so you know him," Pre overheard what I said, "I figured you did. Now then you will tell us what we need to know or the boy will die."

"Ahsoka don't tell them anything," Lux spoke softly as he groaned in pain, "They'll just kill us both in the end."

Bo kicked Lux in the gut as I got mad, "Leave him alone!"

Pre punched me in the gut knocking the air out of me, "I will give you fifteen minutes to tell me what I need to know or we'll come back in here. Then he will die. Oh and don't try to escape," Aurra activated something as dozens of turrets appeared from the walls with laser red dots aiming at me, "If you know what's good for you."

Pre left with Aurra, Boba, and Bo leaving me alone with Boba who looked to be passed out from the pain. I sighed as I looked up at the turrets. I knew there was no way I could get out without risking Lux's safety. I wish I could, but for the moment I had to wait till the others showed up. In the next fifteen minutes, I hope.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Isamu, Marrissa, and the others were over a ridge when they found the base where Ahsoka was being kept at. The kids looked surprised at how big the place was, while the adults assessed the situation. There were large walls that were protected by an electrical shield. Towers that had turrets on them, along with many armed Death Watch members, and they had with them all sorts of military vehicles that were used in the Clone Wars.

"Looks like we found the base and it looks very secured." Isamu looked around the base to get a good idea of what they were dealing with.

"It's impossible, we'll never get inside, much less get through to save Ahsoka." Katooni said knowing it was suicide to try to get through to save Ahsoka.

"We can't give up. Mom is in trouble and we have to save her." Liana refused to give up and leave her mom to die.

"Isamu sir you do have a plan right?" Petro asked.

"I always have a plan and it goes like this," Isamu explained to the kids his plan, "You nine stay here with Master Huyang, while Marrissa and I go in to save Ahsoka."

The Jedi Padawans stared at Isamu with a 'are you serious' look, "You're joking right?"

"Nope, we can't risk you kids getting hurt so you need to stay here."

"But we want to help." Barriss wanted to save her mom.

"You stay here." Marrissa pointed at the ground firmly, "If I come back and you are not here I'll be very disappointed in you."

Barriss's expression turned to sadness as Isamu comforts her, "Listen, we don't want you all to get hurt. Stay here with Master Huyang, okay?" Barriss and the others nodded as Isamu and Marrissa headed down towards some of the trees for cover, "You know she's just trying to help. If it was you she would want to save you."

"If it was me I'd already be drinking tea from the captor's skulls." Marrissa smirked coldly, "I certainly wouldn't be waiting for a bunch of children to rescue me."

Isamu smirked, "One of those children saved you from the darkness and saved your life years ago. Would you be disappointed in Barriss doing that years ago?"

"I'll admit Barriss has earned her place." Marrissa's third eye rotated to look at Isamu, "But the others have yet to prove themselves. By others I mean you and the rest of your family."

Isamu shrugged it off, "You don't think we earned our place, fine doesn't matter to us. As long as we have each other and watch each other's back that's all that matters."

"Oh I'll watch your back." Marrissa grinned creepily, "But if someone tries to shoot you I might just look somewhere else."

Isamu smiled, "That's fine," Isamu swung his swords Marrissa who was prepared to attack Isamu, but she saw Isamu stabbed a Death Watch soldier in the chest killing him, "Watch your back." Isamu continued walking.

"Oh look at me," Marrissa scoffed, "I'm a Soul Scum who thinks he's soooo powerful." she giggled at her own joke, "Ah, I wish Talon was here. She'd love messing with you."

Isamu and Marrissa made it near the wall. Isamu sighed in disappointment, "I was hoping this would be a little more challenging. Oh well, we need to distract these guys since if focus on the enemy's forces then they might take Ahsoka somewhere else."

"Or we simply kill everyone." Marrissa played with her hair, "They only have so many grunts they can use. We kill all of them and keep moving on. Eventually they'll have no-one left."

Isamu stared at Marrissa with one eyebrow raised, "Yeah, I'm trying to avoid a massive massacre where there are children watching nearby. They saw the massacre that you unleash and those kids will be traumatized for life," Isamu looked back at the facility, "Plus last time you saw a gory movie with the kids thinking it was okay for them. Poor Jake and Liana couldn't sleep for days."

"Don't even try Isamu." Marrissa growled, "When I was half their age I saw things far worse than any horror movie." she marched away at a fast pace.

Isamu appeared before her, "May I make a suggestion?" Marrissa sighed and crossed her arms, "Instead of massacring them all, why don't you lure them away from the base? That way you can lure the soldiers away from the base, the kids don't see the massacre, and there will be less soldiers to deal with to get Ahsoka."

"Are you trying to hit on me?" She asked with a bright smile.

Isamu sighed, "Cute, now know how to lure out the main army of these guys?"

"Simple." she skipped in a circle around him, "We crash a big and wrecked ship right in front of their base. They'll come running to see what they can salvage."

"And then that's when you strike. Not bad and your attitude changed quickly." Isamu didn't mind this since Marrissa was acting like his daughter Rowan.

She jumped into the air, "Yay! I get to play!"

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

Lux and I were stuck in the dark room for a while now without any of us saying a word. I didn't know what to say to Lux. It has been ten years since I last saw him. The last time I saw him was on Raxus when I went there with Padme to meet with Lux's mother Mina Bonteri. It was the first time I met a Separatist leader who wasn't evil and I was glad to have met Lux.

But when we got back to Coruscant we found out Mina was killed by Count Dooku. The news was she was killed by Republic forces, but we knew that was a lie. I never knew what happened to Lux since it wasn't long afterwards that the Forever Empire attacked. I looked at Lux and saw he has grown much since the last time I saw him. I was happy that he was okay, though I wish our meeting would be on better terms.

"It's um been a while Ahsoka, you've changed much since we last saw each other." I turned to Lux who was the first to speak.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I see you've changed too. A senator huh? That's pretty cool."

Lux nodded, "Yes, I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps. Though so far I haven't been doing well seeing as I'm captured."

I shook my head knowing that wasn't true, "I heard you saved some Jedi, Lux. That's doing pretty well if you ask me."

"Thanks Ahsoka, I did what I could to help the Jedi. Still I was hoping one of the surviving Jedi was you," I turned to Lux by what he meant, "When I heard you died I was…well sad. I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm glad you're alive too Lux. I was worried the Forever Empire got to you too," I was glad the Forever Empire didn't kill Lux. I was worried they had killed off some of the other humans like they did with Padme and the queen of Naboo.

"They almost did till the droids self-destructed. How did you get away Ahsoka?" I figured I should tell Lux the truth, though I wonder if he will believe me.

"Okay, well I met some friends who came from a different universe. In fact I'm living there now." Lux looked surprised.

"Really?" I nodded.

"In fact I'm also um…married." Lux looked even more surprised.

"What?" I sighed and decided to tell him everything.

_Base (Normal pov)_

Death Watch soldiers were outside training, hanging out, or having some fun shooting droids. Those who trained were getting ready for when they go to invade the Jedi temple and the Republic. They were looking forward to this mission and how they were going to take over the Republic. It wasn't Mandalore, but once they control the Republic then they will have all they need to invade Mandalore.

As they waited a large ship crashed outside the base. Many of the soldiers left the base to checked what it was. They found a large damaged transport ship. They didn't detect the ship or even saw it crashing. They approached the ship carefully and were getting ready to find what they could find to salvage.

The ship vanished right before their eyes, leaving behind a robed figure.

"Hello soon to be dead people." the figure called her hands together with joy, "I'm Marrissa."

Many of the guards exchanged looks as they raised their weapons, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm the girl who is going to kill you." she smiled widely, "Bye bye."

She started glowing a venomous green, and then began to grow bigger. Four arms sprouted from her sides and her hair turned into eight black serpents with glowing yellow eyes. Her legs vanished and were replaced with a long serpent tail.

"Dinner time!" she flung herself at the guards

Isamu snuck away as the rest of the soldiers went to attack Marrissa. Isamu headed towards the main building where he assumes Ahsoka is. Isamu closed his eyes and could sense Ahsoka was in the building, but was in the lower levels.

"All right, so now I just need to sneak in and find Ahsoka. Sounds easy enough." Marrissa came by, cleaning her teeth, "Had a nice meal?"

"Delicious." she changed back to her usual form, "Bit chewy but not bad. I'd still like to taste Soul Reaper though." she looked at him hungrily, "One bite?"

"Sure, if you let me bite you," Marrissa moved close to Isamu till he stopped her, "Quit it, we need to get to Ahsoka…wait hold up."

Isamu moved Marrissa away as they looked over to see some Death Watch members with the kids. They were all cuffed and Master Huyang was nowhere to be found. One of the Death Watch soldiers was a woman who grabbed Barriss.

"You're coming with me little girl," Barriss was crying as the woman pulled her by her headtail as they went into one of the buildings and the guards took the kids away.

Marrissa tried to go after the woman, but Isamu stopped her, "Hold it, we need a plan."

"Let go of me Isamu." Marrissa's body was engulfed in green flames, "No-one touches her. No-one."

Isamu moved her away and slammed her to the wall, but not too hard, "Listen, didn't you see what was around their necks? I recognized those it's a bomb. If we make a move and they see us then they'll activate the bombs killing them. We need to be smart and come up with a plan."

"If anything happens to her I'll butcher everyone here." Marrissa swore, "And then I'll come after you."

Isamu nodded, "All right, try attacking those guards first quietly, and then lure the woman away from Barriss. Whatever you do with the woman is up to you, then take the kids out of here, while I go help save Ahsoka."

"You got it." Marrissa nodded, "I shall hunt these foes down and they shall feel the power of my blade coursing through their flesh as the life is drained from their bodies." she waved, "See you later."

Isamu sighed, "I wish for once she wouldn't kill someone out of anger or rage."

_Unknown Island (Hanako's pov)_

Byakuya, Hayami, and I made it to the island first since Ichigo went to spend some time with his family. Rukia and Kei went with him, while Retsu and her kids stay in the soul society for Hinamori to come along. We were greeted by Rachel who took me to see Katalia, while Byakuya and Hayami went to talk to Ichiro and the twins.

I arrived to the living room where I waited for Katalia to arrive. I was very impressed how big the house was and how they had so much nice things, "Sheesh all their missing now is having a huge safe filled with gold coins where you dive in like a pool,"

"It's downstairs."

I turned to see Mark enter the room. He was, as expected, dressed in a finely tailored suit and looked completely at home.

"But I personally wouldn't jump into it." he continued, "It would be very uncomfortable to jump on a pile of metal."

I nodded, "Yet apparently they make it seem like you said and dumb kids try it. Well Mark you're looking well dressed, I take it your ready for the party?"

"Of course." he smiled, "Though to be honest I'm not sure about meeting everyone. I'm pretty certain they remember my last visit."

"Everyone has forgotten about all the things you have done Mark and everyone has moved on. I know I have and I know your wife Katalia has against me too," I sat down on one of the chairs crossing one of my legs over the other, "At least you didn't pull a Hawkgirl over us."

Mark sat down in another chair, "I still remember you breaking onto my bridge. You said you were there to bring me to justice. It's funny; if Talsein hadn't turned on me then my orbital station would have ensured my victory over the heroes of this planet."

I smiled remembering what happened, "Actually we had a plan for that, but since the hollows took care of it we aboard it. Still it's a good thing we didn't catch you. If that didn't happen then your kids wouldn't be born and wouldn't have done the many good things they have done, well some of them at least. No offense."

"None taken." he leaned back in his seat and looked out the window, "It's beautiful here. Makes me wish I had done things differently in my time here. Instead of working with Talsein I could've used my abilities and my followers to help this world, rather than trying to conquer it."

"It would have been nice to have you as an ally the first time. Still I can't blame my father for wanting the world to be a better place. Every day my Soul Reapers go out to help souls move on, but the places they go for that is," I stopped and sighed sadly, "Humanity can create machines to help save the wounded and sick, build a facility to teach the future generations, and have laws to protect its citizens. Yet they have not learned to stop killing, fighting, or hurting others for their own gain."

"It is what we are." Mark shrugged, "I am a human and I know how destructive humans can be. Well I'm probably a bit of an extreme end but humans all possess a natural anger." he smiled, "But there is no point in dwelling on the bad. We must look to the good. I owe my happiness to Katalia and for that I am thankful." his smile froze, "Don't tell her I said that. She'll never let me hear the end of it."

I nodded, "Scouts honor and um mind doing me a favor?"

"Depends what it is." he raised an eyebrow, "And what might it be?"

"When my dad comes can you promise me you and him will try to get along?" I wanted my dad and Mark to be at peace since them not talking or seeing the other for seven years was getting annoying.

Mark jerked in his seat, "He's coming? I didn't invite him."

Rowan appeared from the ceiling, "Yes you did." she revealed a tape recorder and pressed play.

"_"Um Mr. Markoneous is it okay if Talsein can come over for the Christmas party?"_

_"Yes, yes that's okay."_

Rowan stops playing it, "Told ya."

"I don't recall that. Wait a minute, what are you doing up there?" Mark asked suspiciously, "Were you listening in on this conversation?"

Rowan shook her head, "Noooooo," she disappeared.

I sighed, "Mark please let my dad come. I want to have him spend time with other people. Not his followers, with other people like us this Christmas."

Mark groaned and rubbed his temples, "Alright fine. He can come. But if he tries anything I want your word that you will personally make sure he is evicted before I unleash my new security on him."

"You have my word, just like you have my word my daughter will not break anything in the house." we heard a loud glass breaking, "Starting now." I took off from the room.

"Well this should certainly be interesting." Mark tapped his earpiece, "IG 102, get me a cup of tea, Earl Grey, two sugars," he relaxed in his chair, "And a dozen Custard Creams."

_Carlac (Ahsoka's pov)_

I finished explaining everything to Lux. At first he didn't look convinced and thought I was lying. But after I showed him my wedding ring, I saw a small look of disappointment. I felt a little bad for telling Lux I was married, but I figured he would understand. I told him about my kids and what I had gone through with my family.

I saw he wasn't sad anymore and looked happy, "Well Ahsoka, it seems you're lucky to find someone who loves you so much he would protect you even from death huh?"

I nodded, "Yes, I love him as well. It was our love that helped us get through so much and make it this far. One day I hope you find someone too."

"In truth I actually did," I looked surprised, "I met her on Onderon a year ago and well we sort of went out a couple of times."

"Sooooo you're together then?" Lux sighed and looked unsure.

"We got in a fight and I thought we would get together. But the fight left me unsure." I was confused by what Lux meant.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Lux looked at me and shook his head a little, "I told her about you and how I missed you. She took it the wrong way and got mad at me. She thinks I love you more than her…in truth I did have a crush on you long ago."

Now this was awkward, "Wh-what?"

"I liked you Ahsoka, a lot. When I first met you, but when I heard what the Forever Empire did I was sad," Lux looked away, "I kept asking myself it was just a crush it was nothing important like love right? She told me if I ever saw you again and she was there who would I pick?"

I didn't want to get between a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Happened to me once, don't want it to happen again, "So um have you made your choice?"

Lux looked at me as I was worried he would say me, "Ahsoka I…"

Boba and Aurra came back into the room with Pre Vizsla, but without the woman with him, "Time is up little Jedi. Have you made your decision?"

I got serious and glared at Pre, "I will never tell you anything Pre. No matter what you do to me or Lux you will never succeed in your mission."

Pre sighed as he activated his dark bladed lightsaber, "Then that leaves us with one option," Pre moved his blade towards Lux's neck threatening to cut him, "Tell me what I want to know or he dies."

"Ahsoka don't tell him. This monster and his friends will destroy the Republic if you tell them anything." Boba kicked Lux in the gut knocking the air out of him.

"Tell us Jedi," Boba took out his blaster and shot Lux in the leg making him scream, "Or we'll do it this way."

I got angry and wanted to kick Boba and Pre's butts. But I couldn't do anything as long as I was stuck, "Make your choice Jedi, your friend's life, or the information."

I looked at Lux and he shook his head. He didn't want me to tell the truth. I knew that and I know that if I say anything then they'll kill us anyways. No survivors and no witnesses. There was no point in giving them anything if all they are going to do is kill us in the end.

"Go to hell." Pre turned to Aurra who shook her head.

"Very well, we'll still take out your Jedi friends the old fashion way," Pre aimed his lightsaber at me, "Say bye bye Jedi."

As Pre went to stab me the saber was blocked. I smiled and saw who it was, "Late as always Isamu."

It was Isamu as he appeared in front of me blocking Pre's lightsaber blade with his zanpakuto, "Sorry about that kid, but don't worry I'm going to make up for the loss of time by kicking these guy's butts."

**Marrissa is back and caused a lot of trouble huh? It also seems that Mark is going to give Talsein a chance to show up at the party. What do you think is going to happen when these two old foes meet again? Also Isamu just saved Ahsoka and what will Lux's answer be? Think Isamu has a chance against the leader of Death Watch and the son of the bounty hunter Jango Fett?**

**Fine out next time to find out folks, for the next chapter is the last one as it will premier on Christmas day. Please leave some reviews, just nothing negative. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also check out some of General Herbison's stories too in case many of you don't remember who the Forever Empire is and how there is less Jedi in the galaxy, plus on how Ahsoka came to the DC earth. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **

**General: I'll be fudged. That little brat Rowan tricked the Emperor into inviting that Soul Scum Talsein to the party.**

**Talon: Look at it this way boss, now you can kill him.**

**General: I most certainly will not. He is a guest at my master's party. I will not ruin the party just to kill a single Soul Scum**

**Zeliska comes in with a tray of large cookies: I made cookies for the party.**

**General hides behind Talon: Keep them away from me.**

**Talon: Um, boss?**

**General: The cookies are evil!**

**Zeliska: But I followed the instructions really carefully this time.**

**General takes one: Okay, I suppose as your friend I should at least try one.**

**The cookie sprouts tentacles and wraps around the General's head. He runs around the room yelling: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!**

**Talon: What instructions did you follow?**

**Zeliska: How to make facehugger cookies.**

**Talon facepalmed: Goodbye readers. Please review and you'll get a cookie.**

**General runs into a wall. The cookie breaks, and so does his nose: MY NOSE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason- Merry Christmas everyone! I am so glad we made it to Christmas and I hope many are having a good day today celebrating Christmas with your family.**

**Ahsoka- I hope we make it in time to celebrate with my family.**

**Jason- You will don't worry shorty.**

**Ahsoka-….I'm not short! I have grown a lot and I'm taller.**

**Jason- Eh you still seem short to me.**

**Ahsoka-….You're lucky I'm in the holiday mood otherwise I would kick your ass.**

**Jason- Whatever, now then do the disclaimer please.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 and General Herbison don't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, or DC universe just their own OC.**

**Jason- Enjoy the chapter and Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Christmas Party**

_Carlac (Isamu's pov)_

I arrived just in time before this bald headed guy with a black lightsaber could kill Ahsoka. He looked surprised when he looked at my sword. I figured he must be wondering why his lightsaber didn't cut through my sword. I didn't care as I pushed him off and got defensive.

"You okay kid?" Ahsoka nodded as I looked around to see the other bad guys. One was a teenage boy around 18 or 17, the other I remembered was the woman who kissed me long ago, and the other was a guy who looked to be around Ahsoka's age was tied up so he's not a bad guy.

"Isamu, where are the kids?" Ahsoka asked hoping that the kids were okay.

"They're fine," I didn't turn around as I kept my eye on the enemy, "They're safe, so mind telling me who the guys are? I remember Aurra, but who are the other three?"

"That's Boba Fett, Pre Vizsla, and Lux Bonteri. Lux was kidnapped by these guys to be used for their own gain," Ahsoka explained as I remembered her telling me about Bonteri and how she met him years ago.

"Who the heck are you?" Pre Vizsla asked.

"The name is Isamu Ishida and you guys picked the wrong Jedi to mess with," Boba and Pre didn't look worried, while Aurra knew otherwise, "Aurra, nice to see you again. Though I wasn't expecting you to be here hurting my friend or her friend,"

Aurra smiled a little, "Just doing my job. I didn't know she brought you here,"

I nodded, "Yeah well she needed help with the kids so I came along to help,"

Boba turned to Aurra, but kept his blasters aimed at Isamu, "Aurra you know this guy?"

"Yes, he's the one I told you about I met years ago," Aurra knew this was not going to be good for her since she knew how strong Isamu is.

"Ah I see he's the one from the other universe huh?" Pre stared at Isamu a little surprised that what Aurra said was actually true, "Well this is very interesting. So tell me Mr. Ishida what brings you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I cut free Ahsoka's binds and destroyed the machine that she was in setting her free, "I'm taking Ahsoka and her friend home. You let her friend go and no harm will come to you both,"

Boba scoffed, "Nice try, but you aren't going anywhere,"

"Boba perhaps it would be best if we let them go," Aurra knew Isamu was serious and fighting him would be suicide.

"Not going to happen. We have the advantage it's three against one," I smiled and handed Ahsoka her lightsabers, "What the…where did you?" Pre looked over at Aurra and saw the lightsabers were gone.

"Just a little trick I learned when I was little," Ahsoka activated her lightsabers.

"You're all under arrest," Aurra grabbed Lux and aimed a blaster at his head.

"Move and he dies," Aurra took off with Lux, while Boba opened fire.

I grabbed Ahsoka and I used flashstep to appear on the ceiling. Boba and Pre couldn't see us as they looked around, "I'll handle those two, you get your friend,"

Ahsoka nodded as she used flash step to appear near the door and took off. Boba opened fire, but I appeared and blocked the blaster shots with my sword. Pre used a flamethrower from his wrist as I moved out of the way. Pre came at me with his black lightsaber using several strikes.

I blocked the attack and dodged Boba's blaster shots as well. Pre went for a strike, but I moved away. I brought my sword down on the ground and began punching Pre in the face and gut. I kicked him away as Boba continued shooting at me. I grabbed my sword and blocked the attacks.

Boba shot some kind of cable that wrapped around my arms. He pressed a button shocking me as Pre approached me then aimed his blade at my neck, "Looks like you lost,"

I smiled and appeared behind Boba as I kicked him in the face sending him flying. Pre turned around to see where I was as I broke free from the cable, "Not today," Pre charged at me as our fight continues.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I followed Aurra down the dark hallway looking for Lux. I entered a dark room and couldn't see anyone here. I used my lightsabers to illuminate the way. As I walked I sensed something and knew what it was. I ducked as Bossk appeared trying to cut me with a large ax. I used the Force to push him back as he hissed at me.

As he was getting ready to attack me I sensed something behind me. I waited as Bossk charged at me. I then moved out of the way as a blaster was shot from behind. It missed me and hit Bossk in the head killing him. I threw my lightsaber towards where the shot was killing the one who tried to shoot me. I approached where the shot was fired and saw it was a human.

Then something wrapped around me pinning my arms. I looked over and saw it was a Theelin woman. Around her was a grapping boa. I recognized it and I recognized her as Latts Razzi. A droid appeared as I recognized it to be an assassin droid.

"Kill her Highsinger," Razzi said as the droid aimed his blaster at me.

I closed my eyes and blocked out the pain as the droid opened fire. I used flash step to appear behind Razzi punching her in the gut and using my elbow to hit Razzi under the chin sending her towards the ground. I charged at Highsinger who opened fire at me. I blocked the blasters and cut his head off and cut him in half.

I continued running towards where I sense Lux was and I found a door. I ran through it and saw a light at the end of the hall, "Hang on Lux,"

_Unknown Island (Katalia's pov)_

I made it to the roof where I saw a big red sled and some reindeers. I looked over and saw Hikari getting ready, "Hey Katalia, Merry Christmas…Eve,"

"Nice to see you again Hikari" I smiled, "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for making the sled bigger than the one Ronin used. I hope things go well when I go drop the gifts off to the kids," Hikari took out a Santa outfit and had the hat on.

Hikari decided that after Ronin died her and her brother would take over to help become Santa. However, each time Hikari was busy to do her part so Isamu took over. This was Hikari's first time being Santa and she hopes she doesn't screw up. She didn't want to let all the kids in the world down and didn't want to let her former mentor Ronin down.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Katalia smiled, "Just make sure you don't eat all the cookies."

"I thought Santa is suppose to eat all the cookies and drink the milk," Hikari seemed confused.

Rachel appeared from inside the sled, "No, you're not Hikari, and if you eat too much cookies it will be bad for you. Last time Isamu came home with a stomach ache for eating too much cookies,"

"And remember to watch for traffic." Katalia sniggered, "Watch for any birds or planes."

Hikari rolled her eyes as she got on the sled, while Rachel explained the controls, "Now the reindeer will move the sled, but the flying will be done by the device Katalia put in the sled. It will make it seem like the sled is flying with the help of the reindeer, even though it won't be,"

Hikari grabbed the sack, "All the gifts are in here?"

Rachel nodded, "I used my magic so the sack can carry all the gifts. By the way thanks for donating many of the gifts Katalia,"

"No problem." Katalia shrugged, "What's the point in owning a large toy factory if you can't lend a hand to Santa."

Hikari checked the list she got on the good kids and bad kids, "Nice, so which one is the bag for the bad kids?"

Rachel handed Hikari the white bag with the bad coal, "The coal is in the gifts wrapped up,"

Hikari checked the bag and noticed that the ones for the good kids was in black and the one for the bad kids was in white, "Um why the different colors? What happened to the red bag?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I like black and I thought red didn't look good,"

"Hang on." Katalia tapped her ear piece, "Yeah, uh huh, okay." she looked over at the other two, "It seems we are cleared for take-off, but you'll hit a rainstorm."

Rachel figured this would happen, "That's why I also placed some spells on the sled to help protect it from rain. Just remember Hikari don't cause any trouble,"

Hikari scoffed, "When have I caused problems?"

Rachel sighed, "The time you got mad at a boxer during a match you went in the ring and knocked him out, along with knocking out the challenger, the ref, and the bell keeper,"

"The commentators, the hot dog guy, and I think half the locker room competitors," Katalia counted off.

"Hey I had a good reason for the hot dog guy...he put mustard in my hotdog when I said I just want my ketchup, not mustard," Hikari explained.

"He was 20 year old kid," Rachel sighed knowing this was pointless, "Look never mind just go,"

"Fine, okay on Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, on...," Hikari forgot the last name of the reindeer.

"Blitzen!" Rachel and Katalia shouted.

"Oh yeah Blitzen," the reindeer began to pull on the sled as the sled began to power up. As soon as the sled was off the roof it flew with the reindeer pulling on it.

Rachel sighed in frustration, "We taught her all the names 7 times yet she keeps forgetting the last name,"

"Ah well, as long as she doesn't get lost on her flight plan and end up going the wrong way." Katalia shrugged, "Now come back inside before you catch the evening cold. The days may be warm but the night is really bad."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, just hope the others make it back in time,"

_Carlac (Normal pov)_

Isamu continued his fight with Pre Vizsla and Boba Fett as he dodged the lightsaber attacks from Pre, but also dodged the blaster shots Boba was firing Isamu at. Isamu used his speed to block and dodge his opponent's attacks. Wasn't easy, but then again Isamu knew none of this would be easy. Isamu leg sweep Pre knocking him on the ground and jumped out of the way as Boba shot off a rocket.

Isamu managed to move away from both his enemies as Pre got up panting a little, "You guys are good. Ahsoka told me about your kind on Mandalore. I am honored to be fighting two men who's people have an impressive history,"

Boba growled a bit, "We don't care what you say to us, just hold still so we can kill you,"

Pre looked at Isamu's sword and wondered how his blade couldn't cut through the metal sword, "Impressive weapon you have there. What's it made of?"

Isamu held his sword up near his face, "It's a special kind of sword and what's she's made of well I could explain to you, but it would take too much,"

"I see, well in that case," Pre shot off a cable wrapping around the sword and pulled it away as he caught the sword, "Now without this weapon you're finish,"

Isamu smiled and shook his head, "Is that right?"

"Boba kill him," Boba aimed his blasters at Isamu till Isamu appeared in front of Boba and punched him as he was send flying towards the wall knocking out the young bounty hunter.

Pre was shocked by this and attacked Isamu with both swords. Isamu blocked both attacks grabbing Pre's wrists. Pre tried to push down to cut Isamu, but Isamu held a tight grip. Isamu moved the arms away as Pre got on one knee as Isamu tightened the grip he had on his wrists hurting Pre.

"Let go…you freak," Isamu tightened the grip again causing Pre to lose grip of the weapons.

"Okay," Isamu kneed Pre in the face sending him flying as he went through the ceiling. Isamu grabbed his sword putting it back in the sheath and taking Pre's lightsaber, "Hmmmm a souvenir for Dick,"

_Outside (Ahsoka's pov)_

I made it outside where I saw no one was around. I looked again and saw it was some kind of landing port. I looked around and spotted Lux against the wall handcuffed and unconscious. I carefully made my way towards him. I sensed something and jumped out of the way as something opened fire on me. I looked up and saw it was the same ship Aurra used, the Slave I ship.

"I see you fixed her up Aurra! Though it doesn't matter since I'll destroy it again," Aurra moved the ship so she could see me. She looked confident and had something in her hand.

"You could, unless you want to end up cleaning up the mess of your friend," I looked closely and saw it was some kind of detonator. I looked back at Lux and saw he was wearing some kind of bomb vest, "Now surrender Jedi and I promise your friend won't die,"

I tightened my grip around my lightsabers. If I give up then Lux will die, "Why don't you give up Aurra. Isamu is here and when he's done with Boba and Pre your next too,"

"You're right, so I guess there is no point in keeping him alive then," Aurra went to blow Lux up when it blew up in her hand, "What the hell!"

It looked like someone shot the detonator. Aurra looked where the shot came from and then another shot was fired this one hitting Aurra right on the head killing her. Aurra caused the ship to moved towards the ground.

I used flashstep to appear where Lux was. I removed the vest from him and quickly used flashstep one more time getting out of the landing port as I was halfway from where the ship exploded. I sighed and checked on Lux.

"Lux, wake up you okay?" Lux began to open his eyes and groaned.

"Ah-Ahsoka?" I helped Lux free and cut the cuffs off him, "What happened? Where's Aurra?"

"She's dead, it looks like we had help," I helped Lux up and I sensed someone coming. I turned around igniting my lightsabers as a hooded figure appeared with a long rifle.

"Wait Ahsoka don't," I turned to Lux who I assume knows who this figure was, "Steela it's okay she's a friend,"

The figure removed the hood revealing to be a woman. Around a little older than Lux, her skin was brown, black hair, and blue eyes, "Is she the one you told me about?"

Lux nodded, "Yes, Steela this is Master Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka this is Steela my fiancé,"

I was shocked by he said fiancé, but I shook that off, "It's um an honor to meet you Steela and thanks for the help,"

Steela nodded, "You're welcome and it's an honor as well to meet you master Jedi. Lux has told me much about you and I'm glad to meet his good friend,"

I smiled and I guessed that answered Lux's question towards me from earlier, "Glad to hear that. Well we should head back to the others and see if they're all okay,"

_Base (Normal pov)_

Isamu came out of the facility as he saw the kids were all okay. Isamu smiled when he saw Marrissa hugging Barriss who was sleeping in her arms, "Hey kids,"

The twins spoke at the same time, "Grandpa!" They ran up to Isamu and hugged him.

"Is everything okay?" Liana asked as she looked around, "Where's mom?"

"She'll be here don't worry," Isamu checked on the younglings and Master Huyang, "You all okay too?

The younglings nodded as Ganodi and Zatt worked on fixing Master Huyang, "What happened to the bounty hunters?" Master Huyang asked.

"They're gone don't worry and I see your looking well Master Huyang," Isamu then turned to Marrissa, "How is she?"

"Strong and healthy." Marrissa rocked Barriss in her arms, "Just perfect the way she is."

"That's good, I take it that woman is taken care of?" Isamu asked figuring what Marrissa did.

"She is dead." Marrissa sighed, "I was going to torture her instead but decided to be merciful."

"Good," The younglings soon spotted Ahsoka and ran towards her.

"Master Tano your okay!" The kids all shouted in unison.

"Yes I am and I'm glad to see you're all okay too," Liana and Jake ran up to their mom hugging her, "I'm glad to see you two are okay too,"

"We were worried about you mom. We thought the bad people hurt you," Liana said as she hugged her mom tightly.

"It's okay Liana. It's going to take more then bounty hunters to hurt your mom," Ahsoka looked over and saw Marrissa, "Marrissa, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt. Again." Marrissa's hair rose up and formed a cradle for Barriss which gently rocked her, "You really must be getting out of it if a bunch of second rate goons could hold you prisoner."

Ahsoka huffed, "I only let myself get caught to save my friend. Something you wouldn't understand since I bet if a friend was captured all you would do is kill,"

"Of course." Marrissa smiled, "The best method is kill people until the fools who messed with my friends beg for mercy."

Ahsoka picked Barriss up and held her in her arms, "And that is why I chose Arella as Barriss's godmother since I bet you would teach my daughter to do that,"

"I'd teach her a lot more than that." Marrissa's eyes watched Barriss, "I would teach her the ways of darkness. And the ways of controlling that darkness."

Isamu scratched his chin, "Maybe that is why the adoption agency is refusing to give you a child,"

"I was thinking it was because Marrissa scared the agent with her house," The younglings were confused by what the adults said.

"I told them not to touch anything." Marrissa grumbled, "But they had to go near the plants. It wasn't my fault the plant tried to eat them."

"Marrissa it's their job to make sure the house is a suitable for children. Having a man-eating plant is not a wise thing to have around a house filled with kids," Ahsoka explained.

Isamu smiles "Reminds me of the ones Poison Ivy gave Hanako years ago,"

"A pity she doesnt want me near her child." Marrissa smirked at Ahsoka, "Unless its saving her of course,"

Ahsoka sighed, "I wouldn't mind so long as you don't teach her anything dark," Ahsoka placed Barriss in Marrissa's arms as Barriss cuddled close to Marrissa, "And look if anything happens to me and Ichiro, Arella and Ryu, Isamu and Rachel...then you can take care of Barriss,"

"No no no if anything happens to us not caused by you then you will take care of the kids," Liana and Jake hid behind their grandpa.

"So long as you don't teach them anything evil Marrissa," Ahsoka made it sound clear what she was telling Marrissa, "Understand?"

"Are you giving me permission to kill you all?" Marrissa smiled brightly, "Really?"

"No no no if anything happens to us not caused by you then you will take care of the kids," Liana and Jake hid behind their grandpa.

"So long as you don't teach them anything evil Marrissa," Ahsoka made it sound clear what she was telling Marrissa, "Understand?"

"Suuuuuure." Marrissa crossed her fingers behind her back, "I promise I won't teach Barriss anything unsuitable if she happens to be under my care."

Ahsoka sigh, "I'm assuming you have your fingers crossed...look I'll be back I um need to talk to someone," Ahsoka walks towards where Lux was resting.

Liana eyed this strange man her mom was talking to, "Who is that guy?"

Isamu shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know,"

"It's her ex boyfriend." Marrissa giggled, "He's part of the reason she fell in love. Meeting him caused her to start rebelling against the rule about no attachments." she toyed with her hair, "Ahsoka and Lux sitting in a tree, f,u,c,k,i,n,g."

Liana and Jake looked at their grandpa, "Grandpa what does fucking mean?"

Isamu turns to Marrissa, "You had to say that didn't you?"

"Of course I did." she grinned, "You didn't read Ahsoka and Lux's memories? When they met they were hormone crazed kids. I'd be surprised if they didn't have sex related daydreams about each other."

The younglings were confused too, "What's sex?"

Isamu groans, "Marrissa enough,"

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I walked over to check on Lux who looked tired, "You all right Lux?"

"Yeah, Aurra hit me with the end of her rifle. My head is hurting a little that's all," Steela cocked her rifle.

"I wish I had done more than shoot that woman in the head," I was impressed by this side of Steela.

"So um Steela mind if I have a word with Lux?" Steela looked to Lux who nodded.

"All right," Steela walked over where the armory of Death Watch was.

"Lux listen, do you and Steela want to come over with me for our Christmas party?" Lux shook his head.

"Thanks Ahsoka, but we have to get back to Onderon. We're trying to get the Republic to help restore Mandalore the way it was, after the death of Dutchess Satine," Lux explained as he declined going with Ahsoka.

"I see, well that's fine…um Lux about what you said before back when we were trapped. What was it you were going to say?" Lux remembered and got a little nervous.

"Right um as I was saying if you were here and so was Steela. And I would have to choose between one of you two," Lux paused for a moment and gave his response, "I would pick Steela,"

I was a little surprised by the answer, but at the same time relief that he didn't pick me, "I see…well I'm happy for that,"

"Yo-you're okay with that?" Lux looked surprised.

I nodded, "Lux you're happy being with Steela right?" Lux nodded, "And I'm happy with Ichiro, my kids, and my family. One day you'll have kids together and you'll experience the same kind of love Ichiro and I have,"

Lux looked over at the kids who were laughing as their grandpa argued with Marrissa. Lux smiled and does hope one day to have what Ahsoka have, "Let me ask you this. If you had stayed here,"

I knew what Lux was asking, "Maybe, but right now I want to go home and see my husband," I moved towards Lux and hugged him, "Be safe Lux and stay out of trouble,"

Lux nodded, "I will and you too Ahsoka,"

I walked away as I headed back with the others. I looked back and saw Steela kissing Lux on the lips. I smiled as I was glad Lux was with someone. I wish them all the happiness in the world and hope they have the same good life Ichiro and I have.

_(Normal pov)_

As Ahsoka walked back to the others, her son Jake walked up to his mom, "What is it Jake?"

"Mom, is it okay if we bring our friends back home with us?" Jake asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "Sure, but let's head back to Coruscant,"

Liana tugged on her mom's arm, "Mom, what's fucking and what's sex?"

Ahsoka glared at Marrissa, "Just for that now you have to wait till Talsein is dead to have Barriss,"

Marrissa gave a creepy smile, "Oh Talsein will be dead before any of you are. I know a lot of people who want him brutally murdered for his crimes."

"Didn't you send people to try to kill him only to fail?" Isamu remembered Talsein telling him how Mark's daughter tried to have people kill him.

Marrissa chewed her lip, "Well, yeah I did. But that was before I found out what daddy built." her eyes glowed red, "Can you imagine if daddy made me an Omega suit?"

"No!" Isamu and Ahsoka shouted at the same time.

"If your dad makes one more of those and gives it to you I will..." Ahsoka breathes in and out, "Never mind, let's just go,"

Marrissa looked at them in surprise, "What? What's so bad if I got that suit?"

The adults thought of all the evil she would do with it, "You don't want us answering that,"

_New York City (Hikari's pov)_

I arrived to New York City to find it was snowing. I had finished giving out presents all over Asia, Europe, Middle East, Africa, Mexico, Canada, South America, almost all over the world, except for the US. For some reason Katalia told me to go here last. Well actually she wanted me to go from the west then end at New York. I don't know why, but I guess there had to be a reason.

Once I finished almost all the homes of the people in New York, I went to the final address. I looked at the list and realized who it was. I smiled and grabbed the sack. I activated the holo-watch and took the form of Ronin when he was Santa.

"Well let's hope this works," I made my way towards the chimney.

_Unknown Island (Normal pov)_

The Christmas party has begun and many people showed up. Arella and Ryu showed up with Ryu's family, except for Talsein who was running a little late. Hikari's family showed up as Katalina wore a little helper's outfit around Victor who was with their nine children. Eight were girls and one was a boy. Retsu and her kids showed up with Hinamori as well as everyone began to have some fun at the party.

Rachel was near the food table when Katalia showed up in her dress, "Wow, looking good Katalia. You made it?"

"Actually it was a present from Marrissa." Katalia turned on the spot, "It is bullet proof, heals the wearer, and can even change colors."

Rachel was impress, "That's pretty cool. I wonder if she could make me one,"

Hanako came by wearing a white kimono dress with flowers on it, "Hey ladies having fun?"

"Hey Hanako, I like your dress," Rachel was impress by how the dress looked.

"Thanks, made it myself. Took me ten days to make it,"

Rachel looked around and noticed Ahsoka and Isamu haven't return, "Isamu, Ahsoka, and the kids. Don't worry they'll be here. Hey Hanako how come it took so long to make the dress?"

Hanako sighed, "Try raising a teenage daughter and keeping an eye out on an entire society,"

"I suppose that would be tough." Katalia agreed, "But try running a world wide industry while trying to stop your daughter from destroying the entire planet."

Rachel nods, "That is tougher well at least try...um try," Rachel had nothing as her life isn't as hard as these women.

"Got nothing Rachel? Lucky," Hanako said a little jealous that Rachel's life so far isn't hard.

"Hey she's had it tough." Katalia grinned, "She once had me as an enemy."

"That's true," Hanako gave that to Rachel. Mark showed up wearing a suit, "Well well lookie here,"

Rachel saw Mark, "Wow nice suit Mark,"

"Thank you my dear," he bowed slightly, "And might I say you ladies look enchanting."

"Thanks," Rachel and Hanako said in unison.

Then the others turned around as they saw Misa and Kisara walking towards them wearing white and black strapless dress. Kisara bowed her head as she greeted everyone, "Hello, it's been some time hasn't it?"

"Nice outfit Kisara," Hanako said a little surprised by the outfits.

Katalia noticed Mark's eye twitch, indicating he was restraining himself. After a long moment of silence she coughed, "Honey."

"Welcome, Talsein." Mark finally spoke, "Welcome to the party."

Talsein nodded, "It's good to be here. I'm a little surprise you said yes since I thought Rowan was joking,"

"No I wasn't!" Rowan appeared from behind Katalia then disappeared.

"It wasn't exactly an honest question answer session." Mark muttered, "She didn't ask me directly, rather manipulated that out of me."

"Just forgive each other and act nice!" Everyone shouted at Talsein and Mark.

Talsein turns to his wife who shouted, "Really?"

"Honey I love you, but I am tired of this thing between you two. Please just end it so we can enjoy a nice Christmas party?" Talsein sighed.

Talsein apologized, "Fine, I'm sorry for betraying you and blowing up your satellite,"

"Apology accepted." Mark inclined his head.

Katalia elbowed him in the gut.

"And I am sorry for all the pain and suffering I put you through... and I am sorry for setting my General on you."

"It's fine, though next time you send someone to kill me. Make sure it's someone who isn't annoying please," Misa nodded in agreement to that statement.

"He's annoying, but is kind of cute," The others looked at Misa, "What?"

"He wants you dead." Katalia put a claw on her shoulder, "Tetsip was the first. He will not stop until Talsein and the rest of his followers are dead. And that includes you. General Maraxus is relentless. Just look at how many times he's almost died."

"Someone say my name?"

Everyone turned to see General Maraxus and his twin daughters walk in.

"Speak of the devil," Talsein stood by as Maraxus saw him.

Everyone could see Maraxus scowl furiously, "Talsein."

It became silent as no one said a word. Isamu, Ahsoka, Marrissa, and the kids appeared in the room, "Hey guys," Isamu noticed everyone was quiet, "What happened? Did Hikari crash the sled already?"

Hanako decided to move pass this awkwardness, "Hey girls you sing right? Why don't you two get up there and sing for us a little song?"

One of the Carina twins nodded, "Sure." they moved to a stage that had been prepared and lifted their electric guitars, "Okay everyone. I am Carina, and this is my sister Carina. For those of you who don't know us we are the stiff military guy's daughters."

"Hey!" Maraxus looked over, "I may be a stiff military guy but..." he frowned, "What else did you say?"

They gave wide grins before starting to play.

"I need a drink." Maraxus shook his head, "For the sake of this party I will not cause any trouble." he told the group, "Now if you'll excuse me there is a cup of Earl Grey tea with my name on it." he strolled away.

Isamu approached his wife kissing her, while Ahsoka went to find her husband, and the kids went to mingle, "Hey guys what did I miss?"

Hanako points to Mark and Talsein, "Isamu,"

"Hey Tal and hey Mark it seems you two are getting along right?" Talsein looked annoyed.

"Tal?"

"It's a nickname,"

"Getting along is a bit strong." Mark raised an eyebrow, "More like trying to avoid starting another war."

"Like Russia and the United States when they were close to war?" Isamu asked.

"Something like that," Talsein got some water and drank it.

"Why don't you two play some chess?" Rachel asked remembering how Mark told Rachel he played chess with Talsein before.

Mark smiled, "I think that sounds like a nice non-violent way to catch up."

_New York City (Normal pov)_

It was nighttime and in almost all the apartments of New York City it was nighttime. Reason for most of all the apartments being dark is because the people were sleeping as they had a long day tomorrow since it was Christmas. One of these apartments the light was on. Inside the apartment where the light was on there was an 18 year old girl. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing long blue pajamas, along with a long black button shirt.

The girl's name was Sarah. She had graduated from high school months ago and was currently living in an apartment she was given as her graduation present. Sarah was a smart girl and worked hard to get far as she has come. Many never thought she would make it this far in her life after her close encounter with death ten years ago.

The doctors still couldn't believe how an 8 year old girl survived a virus that has killed many people in the past. Sarah's parents thought it was a miracle and many thought it was an act of God. But only Sarah knew the truth. She stopped working on her laptop and looked over on her bed seeing the stuffed bunny. Sarah smiled and knew who it was that saved her and she wishes he was here so she can thank him.

She then heard some noises outside her room. She grabbed her metal baseball bat and slowly made her way towards the door. She carefully opened it and peeked out through the door to see a large figure near her Christmas tree. She made her way towards the figure ready to hit him with her bat. As she swung at him the figure grabbed the bat.

"That's not wise to do little Sarah," Sarah couldn't believe at what she heard and is seeing.

The figure appeared and she recognized him, "Santa," Santa nodded and Sarah hugged him, "I knew it! I knew you were real. Everyone said you weren't and I was hallucinating, but I knew you were real,"

Santa smiled and pets the girl's head, "No you weren't hallucinating Sarah and I'm glad to see you have been a good girl after all these years,"

Sarah nodded and broke the hug, "Why didn't you stay Santa? I never got a chance to thank you,"

Santa smiles and kneels down to face Sarah, "You don't need to thank me Sarah. Just living and using your second chance the way you have is all that matters to me. Never change who you are Sarah and keep on being who you are,"

Sarah nodded, "I will Santa,"

The door nearby opened and in came a small little boy, "Sarah, who is…Santa?"

Santa smiled and approached the little blonde hair boy, "You must be Christopher. I have something for you," Santa took out a present and handed it over to Christopher.

Christopher opened it and was surprised to see it was a plane toy, "Th-thank you Santa,"

Santa pets the boy's head and smiles, "You're welcome. Now I have to go and finish my delivery,"

Sarah walked to her little brother and checked out his gift. They turned around and saw Santa was gone. They heard sleigh bells and opened their window to see Santa flying away. The boy shouted and waved at Santa.

"Thank you Santa!" Sarah waved too.

"Thank you for everything Santa!"

Santa waved back at the kids, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night everyone!" Santa turned off the holo-watch and Hikari was back to her old self, "Now then next off, home,"

_Unknown Island (Ahsoka's pov)_

I found Ichiro and told him everything that happened. How the kids found their lightsaber crystals, helped the others find theirs, how I got kidnapped, etc. Ichiro didn't look surprised. Then again after all we have gone through nothing surprises any of us anymore. He hugged and kissed me. He was just glad we all made it back safe and sound.

"Why is it everytime you leave somewhere trouble finds you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, does it matter?" Ichiro shook his head as we were about to kiss. He stopped and snickered, "What?"

Ichiro pointed to where Katooni and Jake were. Liana used the Force to lift the mistletoe over the duo and they saw it. Jake was against that and complained to his sister. Then Katooni kissed Jake on the cheek making him blushed till he was red. Katooni giggled and ran towards the girls as they giggled as well.

"It seems our son has a crush," I turned to Jake who smiled, "Should we give him the talk?"

Jake shook his head, "Not yet, we'll wait," Isamu got on stage as the others turned their attention towards him and the song stopped.

"First of all I would like to thank Mark for inviting us to his lovely home for Christmas, thank you Mark," Everyone applauded for Mark as he waved at them, "And I also want to thank everyone for being here. You know we have been through a lot these last 7 years. We lost many friends, family, and loved ones," Everyone nodded as they remembered who they lost, "They are now looking down on us and are glad we are here together not as enemies, but as friends,"

Talsein came up to the stage, "And so today should not only be a day of celebrating, but a day to celebrate for our friends, family, and loved ones we have lost, so raise your glasses," Everyone raised their cups, "A toast to those we have lost and give thanks to them all,"

Isamu spoke again, "And a toast to our future who our loved ones protected. Knowing they will protect the innocent and keep them safe like we have done. Merry Christmas everyone,"

I raised my glass and spoke, "And have a happy New Year,"

Everyone drank their cups and applauded for the speech. Isamu and Talsein motioned for the twins to play a Christmas song as Katalina came up on stage wearing her Santa's little helper uniform. Victor got a lot of attention for what his wife was wearing and many applauded her for it. Katalina began singing softly and in a melodic tone.

_"O Christmas tree O Christmas tree how lovely are your branches. O Christmas tree O Christmas tree how lovely are your branches. Your shining star and twinkling light, they gently glow throughout the night. O Christmas tree O Christmas tree how lovely are your branches. Throughout the land, 'round trees of light we join our hands on Christmas light. O Christmas tree O Christmas tree how lovely are your branches. O Christmas tree O Christmas tree how lovely are your branches,"_

We applauded as Katalina finished singing. But then the Carina twins began to play some instruments as the song was not over. Everyone began to gather around together as the song was just getting started. Ichiro and I walked over where the kids were and stood by them as they listened to the singing.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. From all of your friends who sing with good cheer. The magic of Christmas last all through the year,"_

I noticed the kids getting into the song, including the younglings who never heard of such a good song. The Carina twins sang as backup along with Prototype who dressed in a red and green outfit.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good tidings we share with friends everyone. Good tidings for Christmas and all through the year,"_

Prototype was given a chance to sing a solo as he spoke in a different singing voice.

_"Oh, bring us a figgy pudding. Oh, bring us a figgy pudding. Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and bring it some out here. We won't go until we get some. We won't go until we get some. We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here,"_

Many of us enjoyed Prototype's solo singing, but soon the women got involved singing again as it was almost done.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. With love in our hearts, we sing with good cheer, the joy of the season, will last through the year." _

We all started moving back and forth as we held to the ones we loved or took the hand of our friends as we began singing as well.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good tidings we bring to you and your kin. Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_

We all applauded as the song was over. The band bowed their heads as this was the best Christmas party ever. I turn to Ichiro and kissed him on the lips as he returned the kiss. Many of the couples did the same as we looked outside we saw it was snowing. We all went outside and saw it was indeed snowing and the kids all ran out into the field to enjoy the snow.

Ichiro kissed me on the cheek and held me close, "Merry Christmas my Angel,"

I smiled warmly and placed my hands on his, "Merry Christmas to you too,"

_Endor (Normal pov)_

In the forest of Endor a large ship had crashed landed on the planet knocking down many large trees. Near the ship a figure was on the ground groaning. He slowly got up and picked up his hat. It was none other than the bounty hunter Cad Bane. He looked around and didn't see anyone. Bane sighed as he got up cracking his back a bit.

Bane checked the damage on his ship and knew he wasn't going anywhere, "That's the last time I take a job with those guys," Bane looks around the area, "On the bright side it seems no one is living here so I know it can't get any worst here,"

Suddenly hundreds of Ewoks appeared aiming their spears and arrows at Bane who groaned, "I hate everyone,"

**The chapter is over and I hope many enjoyed the ending. Well folks that's it for now and I hope many will enjoy what else happens in the stories that will come out in the future. Also thank you all for the reviews and for enjoying this story. I appreciate it folks and I hope you all have a nice Christmas. **

**Also wanted to remind everyone that the vote on the best story of 2012 is up so I hope many will vote. Let me explain the rules it's only the stories that came out on 2012 that will be decided. Not the ones from the year before so I hope everyone understands. **

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please, in the spirit of the season let's not have any negative reviews. If you didn't like it then don't review it. Goodbye everyone, take care, and Merry Christmas!**

**Jason- Merry Christmas everyone and we hope you all enjoyed this story.**

**Ahsoka- We thank you all for the support and we hope you all enjoy a good Christmas.**

**Ichiro- Take care everyone from all of us to you. Merry Christmas.**

**General drinks his tea - That Soul Scum had no right to show up. He didnt give a damn about my master.**

**Carina A - Come on dad cheer up. It's Christmas!**

**General - Okay, I will admit it is one of my favourite times of the year.**

**Carina B- But didnt you always get coal for Christmas?**

**General glared at her - Yes I did. But I also got a mountain of gifts from members of the Forever Empire.**

**Carina A - I asked Santa for a guitar**

**Carina B - I asked for a guitar too**

**General - I asked for a new Omega suit**

**A lump of coal hits the General in the face - MY NOSE!**

**Ahsoka- Bye everyone and hopefully grinchy general will not be in a foul mood.**

**Ichiro- Merry Christmas**

**Jason- And Happy New Years.**


End file.
